A New Revolution
by Miaka-chan
Summary: Eternal Light... that captures me... Show your power... and set me free... Wo Ai Ni... I love you... for an eternity... - Rei Tenjou. A story that takes place after the Student Counsil Arc. (And it's actually decent -^^-) It focuses on ALL the characters.
1. Author's note

(Author's note: This is the 2nd time I've had to write this because my other one got deleted. -.-; Anyways, This story  
takes place after the first series, episodes 1-14. I've only seen them, so bare with me. Also, mostly all the   
characters are not coprighted by me, so don't sue me!^-^v. )  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some of the story plot(up to 1-14) will be changed. Listing the following;  
1. Saionji is reaccepted into the School  
2. Akio is already known to them, for some odd reason  
There are a few more, but you'll see them as they come along, so I wouldn't worry. ^^; Now, Let's get on with this   
one heck of a long story that I only used a few hours to write so far (I'm changing this first part as I go along...) . )  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK THIS IS MY VERY LAST CALL! I AM POSTING THIS ON FANFICTION.NET AND I AM NOT GOING TO   
POST ANYMORE ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE SECTION! THANK YOU! EVERYONE ENJOY! ^^;  



	2. Prelude

=======================================  
  
The New Revolution  
  
=======================================  
( G )  
Once long, long ago... There lived a Little Princess with her Mother and Father, the Queen and King. The little princess adored her mother for her Sincerity, Love and hope. One day, the queen was seen leaving the protection and security of the castle in a strange uniform, holding a silver sword.   
The Little Princess ran up to her mother and asked where she was going.   
The Queen slowly kneeled down to her daughter and placed her hand gently on her daughter's cheek. 'I'm going to where the Silver and gold dance to a Heavy Rythem... to where the color of red and the petals of roses sing in a heavenly chorus... To where... I belong...'   
The Princess eyes become worried and she asked innocently 'Will you come back to me?'.   
The Queen's eyes became soft and vunerable. She smiled lightly and kissed her Forhead. 'My little princess... nothing can keep me away from you... not even the world of Absolute Apocalypse.... I swear... I'll come back to you... some day...' With that, the Queen stood up gracefully, the long Blonde hair drapped over her shoulder as she began to walk out of the Palace, into the Light of the outside world, and was never seen again.   
The Princess waited for days, hoping to see her mother again.   
The King was also waiting, sitting on his throne like a staute. The one day, the King was also seen leaving the Protection of the castle in a Strange Uniform, just like her mother did.   
The Little Princess ran up to him, and with tears in her eyes asked where he was going.   
The King, unlike her mother, did not face her. He said gruffly 'I am going to where Swords Clash in battle... to where blood and the defeat of the petals of the roses are... to where... I belong...'   
The Princess eyes swelled with more tears as she came to reliease this was what almost exsactly what her mother had said, only more politely. She asked, her voice chocked with tears 'Will you come back to me?'   
He started to walk off, but said 'When your mother comes back... I will return...' He walked out of the security of the Castle and was never seen again.   
The Princess waited for both of them... Her mother... Her Father... Her Queen... Her King... but then it all ended... death bestowed apon them... and the Castle crumbled to ashes, only the young Princess surviving... but it was never the less... all and well... or was it...?  



	3. Chapter 1. Returning...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 1: Returning...  
  
=======================================  
( PG - 13 )  
Utena sits by the large table, sipping some tea that Anshi made. She is thinking deeply to herself.  
Anshi looks at Utena, a worried look across her face. "Miss Utena? Are you ok?"  
Utena looks up and smiles reassuringly. "Of course I am Anshi! And please, stop calling me Miss Utena..."   
Anshi nods her head. "Alright Miss Utena..."  
Utena sweatdrops and sighs as she finishes off the rest of her tea.  
Anshi stands up after finishing her tea and picks up her's and Utena's cup, taking them to the Kitchen to wash.   
Utena stands up and grabs her bag. "Anshi! Hurry up or we'll be late!"  
Anshi walks out of the Kitchen and smiles, grabbing her bag. "Of course Miss Utena."   
Utena walks out of the huge, empty dorm, and follows the Path way to Ohtori Acadamy, Anshi trailing beside   
her.  
"Utena! Utena! My love!" Wakaba runs up to Utena and hugs her tightly.  
Utena sweatdrops. "Uh, Hi Wakaba."   
Wakaba giggles. "Come Utena, We sould get going to class or we'll be late!"   
Utena sighs and carries Wakaba on her back all the way the class. Half way there, Wakaba says something   
very interesting.  
"Hey Utena, Guess what." Wakaba smiles.   
"What?" Utena looks at her from the side of her eye.  
"A new student arrived here yesterday. She's really cool, not as cool as you of course. But people are saying   
she looks alot like you."  
Utena looks back at her completely. "Really? Heh... I guess I've started a trend." Utena thinks to herself,'A girl   
who looks like me...'.  
Utena sits down in her seat, as Anshi and Wakaba sit in their seats.  
The teacher comes in. "Good Morning Class."  
Everyone replies. "Good Morning."  
The teacher clears her throat. "Today, We have a new student coming into our class."  
Everyone perks up a bit espeically Utena.  
A young girl walks in with long Blonde hair, in almost the same style as Utena, but she is wearing a Girl's   
Uniform and has Emerald Green eyes. She smiles warmly.  
"Please, Introduce yourself." The teacher says.  
She walks up closer to the class. "My name is Tenjou Rei. It is very nice to meet you all..." She bows her head   
making a slight glance at Utena as her smile fades.  
Everyone nods there head. One girl raises her hand.  
She looks over to her. "Yes?"  
The girl has an anxious look on her face. "Are you Utena's sister?"  
Rei blinks. "Who? "  
The girl points to her. "Her, She's Utena Tenjou!"   
Rei looks over to her and smiles, bowing her head. "Hello Miss Tenjou, How strange it is we have the same last  
names."  
The teacher clears her throat. "Well Miss Tenjou, you may sit in front of Kami."  
She nods her head and takes her seat. As the lecture goes on Utena wonders silently to herself.  
'Rei Tenjou... she really is like me...' Utena's eyes widen as she see's a rose seal on her hand. 'A roe seal!? Is   
she a Duelist!?'  
"MISS TENJOU!" An eraser hits Utena's head. "Pay Attention!"  
Utena holds her head. "Ow... Alright."  
  
After school is over Utena is with Anshi in her Garden. Utena is thinking to herself again.  
Anshi looks over to Utena. "Is something the matter, Miss Utena?"  
Utena sighs. "It's that new girl, Rei... I think... She's a duelist..."  
Anshi blinks and looks at her. "Oh, is that bad, Miss Utena??"  
Utena looks at Anshi and sweatdrops. "Anshi... She's going to want to Duel with me like all the rest... I can't   
handle that..."  
Anshi goes back to watering her roses. "If you say so, Miss Utena."  
  
"If the chick can not break out of it's shell, the chick will die with out ever being born." Juri's shadow appears.  
"We are the chick and the world is our egg." Miki's shadow appears.  
"If we do not break the world's shell, we will die with out ever truely being born," Touga's shadow appears.  
"For the Revolution of the world..." Touga says.  
"FOR THE REVOLUTION OF THE WORLD!" Everyone says.  
Touga is seen standing, leaning against the wall. "Have you all heard?"  
Juri is siting in a chair, her hand on her chin. "About the Mysterious Girl, Rei Tenjou?"  
Miki stops his stopwatch. "Quite strange she is.. to be almost exsactly like Utena and still not be related."  
Touga closes his eyes and smiles. "Well, who ever she is, I know this much..."  
Juri looks at him from the side of her eye. "And what is that, Touga Kirui?"  
He smirks. "She is a Duelist..."  
Miki looks at him. "What? Another Duelist?"  
Touga tosses Juri his letter from the end of the world.  
Juri reads it. "So it is... Rei Tenjou is the next Duelist."  
Miki looks at his stop watch, his hand shaking a little.   
Touga opens his eyes, a sly look coming across his face. "I guess I have a little researching to do..."  
Juri looks at him. "Researching... hmm?"   
Touga grins.   
  
Rei sits by a tree, looking up at the sky. "This world... I've forgotten what kind of beauty it's holds." She closes   
her eyes and drifts off into a light sleep. She begins to dream...  
  
* Everything is blurry, covered by dark fog and mist... a young woman is standing on one side of the middle in a   
Huge Arena, kinda like the Forest Arena. She is holding a sword, silver, with a saphire gem on the holding part   
of the sword. The glare of Emerald eyes look at another Duelist. He smirks, a white uniform upon himself. He   
lifts up a Platinum sword, with a green gem on the holding part of the sword.   
Her blonde hair flies lightly in the wind. "In the name of Heaven! I will Defeat you Prince of Darkness!". She   
stands in a battle pose.   
He licks his lips, holding his sword casually. "As you wish... Queen of Soul..." She charges at him, a battle cry   
escaping her lips. In a manner of seconds, blood flies. She holds her sword against his, glaring.   
He grins, " I wonder what will happen now Queen of Soul..."   
She flips back a few times landing in a spiral. She growls slightly.  
He brushes back his white hair his green eyes gleaming. "I know... I'll gain the power of the Golden rose Key   
won't I? Then I'll be able to call upon the power to bring revolution!"   
She let's out another battle cry. "I'll never, EVER let you gain that power! It belongs to me alone!" She slashs her  
sword quickly, her face bleeding ever so slightly. The swords clash once again, but this time... he is injuried   
badly.  
He falls to the ground, holding his stomach, he glares. "You fool... You'll never... bring upon revolution..."   
She smirks. "I know that ... but you must reliease something... someone... much greater than me... will... and   
she... will change this world... for the better..."  
His eyes widen. "No! I will never allow her to! She will never get the Golden key of the Rose Seal!" The whole   
arena shakes.   
Her eyes widen. "No, what are you doing?! You'll kill both of us!" She looks at him, but he's gone. Her face goes  
pale. A blood curdling scream is heard as the arena crummbles. But these last words of love and truth are   
heard. "My little Princess... I swore I'd come back to you... and I'll keep that promise... Forever... I will..."   
Everything fades... and so the nightmare ends..*  
  
She slowly opens her eyes and shakes her head. "No... Not that dream again... It keeps playing over and over in  
my mind..... and why... am I the duelist...." She looks at her ring. "This ring... It brought me here... and here... I will  
stay..." She stands up, and starts to walk away, when she sees someone in front of her. She looks up at him.  
"My... My... they didn't lie when they said you looked like Utena. Though I must admit... you seem a whole lot   
cuter." He smirks, his red hair falling over his shoulder.  
She steps back. "Who are you?"   
His face comes close to her's. "Why... I'm Touga, the President of the Student Counsil. I'm very honored to met   
someone like you..." He runs his hand through a bit of her silky, blonde hair.  
She blushes lightly. "Um.. Hello then, Touga-kun..."  
He places a hand gently on her cheek. "You're quite well-mannered and clean... I like that in a girl..." With out   
another thought.. He kisses her...  
Her eyes widen.   
All of a sudden a stick flies out of no where and hits Touga on the Head.  
Touga looks up. "What the?!"  
A guy with Medium Green hair and deep blue eyes smirks. "You know... It's not nice to hit on someone else's   
girlfriend, even if they are the Student Consil President."  
She smiles brightly. "Ruka-chan!!"She runs away from Touga and hugs Ruka.  
He smiles warmly. "Rei-ko..." He looks back at Touga. "I wouldn't suggest you ever think about doing that   
again...." He glares.  
Touga just grins that ever so often grin. "hmph.... Well... I guess unlike Utena... she has a Prince..." He sees a   
ring on Ruka's finger too. "You're both duelists correct?"  
Rei's grasp on Ruka tightens and get's a upset look on her face. "We don't duel!"  
Ruka glares harder. "Yes... It is against our morals..."  
Touga's grin disappears. "Oh? That's too bad... You both seem to make such wonderful duelists... oh well... if   
you change your mind... you can always come to the Dueling arena." He walks off.  
Rei looks down. "Maybe..."  
Ruka get's a worried look. "Don't even think about Rei... Dueling is not our thing..."  
Rei Looks up at him. "Just once Ruka, Please, I've waited so long..."  
Ruka sighs... "No Rei... It's a bad idea... now Come on.. let's go to our dorms..."  
Rei looks down and nods her head, following him to their dorm.  
  
*Ring Ring, Ring Ring* "Huh? Who on earth could be calling here at this time of hour." Utena walks out from the  
table and answers the phone. "Hello?"  
"Come to the Dueling Area tonight if you really want to see a fight." A shallow voice says.  
Utena's eyes widen. "Wait! Who is this?!"   
The phone hangs up and Utena looks at Anshi. "Come on Anshi, I think something bad is about to happen."   
Anshi blinks. "Yes Miss Utena." She follows Utena out of the house.  
  
Touga stands their, grinning at Rei. The 4 other duelists look onto her as well.  
Rei glares. "I don't see why you bothered challenging me..." She clentches onto her metal sword.  
Touga laughs lightly. "To find out who you really are. We of the student counsil are not todal idiots."  
Rei hisses. "What are you talking about!? I'm just a normal girl!"  
Nanami walks up beside her brother. "Don't lie to my big brother! You have a rose seal!"  
Rei blinks. "A what?"  
Juri holds up her hand, showing her rose seal. "One of these..."  
Rei steps back. "So what... It's just a ring I happen to have."  
Touga's grin fades. "You just don't happen to have a rose seal... You must get it from somewhere."  
Rei glares even harder as she takes her battle pose.  
"What ever you're planning, you can forget about it!" Utena appears with Anshi in her rosebride dress. She   
glares hard at Touga.  
Saionji smiles slyly in satisfaction. "So... You came after all Utena?"  
Rei looks back at her, her eyes widen as she flips back away from all of them, clentching onto her sword hard.   
She lands, straightening out her white uniform and quickly fixing her High-heeled boots that go up Knee High,   
White on some of the bottom and red the rest of the way up. "Not another Duelist..."  
Touga steps back and grins at Utena. "Why, I just wanted to talk to the new girl, Rei. Is that too much to ask?"  
Utena glares. "I know you Touga... there is always a skeem behide your false intentions."   
Anshi looks at Rei and her eyes widen, her heart stopping. 'No... She couldn't be... Queen of Soul!?' She steps   
back.  
Rei looks at Anshi, getting de ja vu. Her eyes widen. "The Rosebride?!" She steps back.  
Utena looks at Anshi and then back at Rei. Sees her clearly for the first time. "So, you are really a duelist too?"  
Rei glares and steps back more. "I guess I am... But I would like to know what you're doing with the rosebride...   
Anshi-sama..."  
Miki replies. "Simple... Anshi is engaged to Utena, the reining dueling champion."  
Rei looks at Miki then at Utena. "No... all of this is so confusing... What on earth is going on..?!" She closes her   
eyes and cries out. "RUKA-SAMA!"  
A bright light appears beside her and Ruka, in his Dueling Uniform, appears and holds onto Rei from the back.  
Utena blinks. "Who are you?"   
Ruka looks at Utena coldly. "I am Ruka... " Looks at Rei , grinning softly. "I told you it was a bad idea to come   
here... you know neither of us know our true destiny yet. Neither of us should be here now."  
Rei looks back to Ruka. "I'm sorry.. but I just had to have one duel.. I just had to."  
Ruka closes his eyes, let's go, walks beside her and then looks at all of them. "Then who is first to challenge Rei  
Tenjou?"  
  



	4. Chapter 2. Rose and Release...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 2. Rose and Release...  
  
=======================================  
( PG - 13 )  
Rei steps away from Ruka, and clentches onto her sword tightly.  
Saionji steps up. "How bout I fight first? Just for fun... I havn't had some for ages." He smirks as he takes out his  
sword.  
Rei brushes back her blonde hair. "So be it..." Looks at Anshi and smiles softly. "Please.. let us start the duel,   
right."  
Anshi blushes and takes out a green rose and a golden rose. She places the green rose in Saionji's chest   
pocket and the golden rose in Rei's chest pocket. She steps back.  
Rei twirls her sword quickly and get's into her battle pose, smirking. "Anytime your ready, Mister Vice   
President."  
Saionji smirks back. "Of course." He let's out a battle cry and charges at her.  
She just stands there.  
Saionji grins widely 'She's making this so easy...'   
But just as he's about to cut the rose from her chest she jumps up and flips over him, slashing off a bit of his hair  
as she does so.  
Utena's eyes widen. "She's fast."  
She lands a few feet away from him. "Very smooth..." She chuckles, grinning.  
He looks back at her and glares. "Don't think this is over yet." He charges again, now showing his full potential,  
she doesn't have time to dodge and her suit get's torn quite a bit.   
She then flips back a few times before regaining her pose, glaring, holding her sword shakingly. Her other hand   
holding on to the wound on her shoulder. "I... I won't let you win! I won't let you bring Revolution!" She cries out as  
a white light shines around her.  
Utena and the others step back. "What's going on?"  
She feels tears come to her eyes, her sword changes to a silver sword and a sapphire gem in the holding part.  
"In the name of heaven, I'll defeat all who have no hope!" She charges at Saionji and slashes her sword multiple   
times. The duel ends... The green rose is cut into a millon peices.  
  
Those bells ring again.   
She stops shining and steps back away from Saionji. "Who's next?" Looks to all of them.  
Ruka smiles softly. 'It's all coming back to her... her true power...'  
Miki steps up. "I will..."  
Rei closes her eyes and faces him.  
Anshi walks up to him and places a blue rose in his chest pocket. She steps back.  
Rei smiles lightly. "I can see you are much better than you appear. I like that." She clentches onto her new   
sword tightly.   
Miki glares. "If I can get my shining thing back by defeating you... then so be it!" He skillfully fights with her too,   
and she skillfully fights back.  
"You're pretty good, for my 2nd opponent, but I can't let you win!" She fights her way throw the last blow and cuts  
off his rose quickly, as if it was nothing.  
Touga looks onto Rei. 'She's good... too good...'  
His eyes widen. "How.. could I lose again?"   
The bells ring again.  
Looks at the rest of them.  
"2 down... how many more to go?" She smiles slyly.  
  
Juri walks up and glares, holding her sword. "You won't have a miracle left..."  
Anshi places a orange rose in Juri's chest pocket and steps away.  
Rei's eyes narrow. "I came here to fight... not talk..."   
Juri charges at her and Rei does the same.  
They are evenly matched in speed. "You're not too bad, yet, it will be a pity for me to defeat you..." She tosses   
up her sword and jumps up high.  
Juri looks up. "What the?!"   
She grabs her sword and falls down, her sword going right through the rose. "Never a miracle.."  
The bells ring.  
She looks back at the rest. "Anyone stupid enough to face me?"   
  
Touga laughs softly as he takes out his sword. "Rei, Do you really know who your up against?" He casually holds  
his sword. "You may have defeated the others, but You havn't defeated me, Kirui Touga."  
Rei smiles slyly. "True, but, I am Tenjou Rei" Closes her eyes "You could call me... the Soul of Heaven."  
He laughs. "Soul of Heaven? That's what your name means... doesn't it? It doesn't suit you at all."  
Her smile fades. "I didn't know until I got this sword what my destiny was, it was all a blur. But now I understand.   
Once I defeat you, I'll defeat Utena!" Her sword glows and they both fight.  
  
Ruka watches on. 'Yeah... After this battle, all our memories will return. It's starting to come back already. Like   
that sword... It's not manmade at all."  
  
The fight lasts a long time before she slices off his rose.  
The bells ring.  
She faces Utena.  
  
Utena steps up. "Why are you doing this?"  
She looks at Utena. "Because, it's destiny." She clentches onto her sword tightly.  
Anshi put's a white rose in Utena's chest pocket.  
Utena closes her eyes and stands by Anshi.  
"Rose of the noble castle..." Anshi forms that glowing ball of energy.  
"Power of Dios that sleeps within me..." She let's go of the ball of energy as it spreads all over her.  
Rei's eyes widen. 'Rose... Noble castle... Power of Dios...'.  
"Heed your master and comforth...." Anshi leans back and Utena catches her with one hand, the sword of Dios   
appears and she takes it out of Anshi. "Grant me the power, to bring the world REVOLUTION!"  
Rei looks at Utena, and Utena looks at Rei.  
Rei's eyes soften and become vunerable. "Utena Tenjou..." She twirls her sword and closes her eyes. The  
sword spins faster before she lets it go into the air. It keeps spinning in the air.  
"By the power of Heaven..."   
Anshi's eyes widen. "I remember this..."  
"Grant me the power of Golden Rose Key..."  
Anshi steps forwards as her eyes shine.   
"Give me life... and Give me hope..."  
Tears come to her eyes. "Dios! Give me the power to bring revolution!"  
Utena's eyes widen. "What!?"  
A bright light encases her as her ring floats off her finger. It shines and the pink crest in the middle turns Gold   
and the rest turns silver. It floats back onto her finger and she grabs onto her sword. She looks at Utena. Then   
charges at her and she charges back. Their swords clash simulaniously. "What..." She flips back and looks at   
Utena strangely.  
Utena charges back at her.  
Rei does the same and they both get their roses cut off, at exsactly the same time.  
  



	5. Chapter 3. Revelation...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 3. Revelation...  
  
=======================================  
( PG )  
They both stummble back.   
A light encases Utena and she disappears.  
Rei blinks. "What.. just.. happened?!"   
Ruka runs to Rei and kneels down. "Are you hurt, Rei-ko?"  
She looks at him and shakes her head. "No, I'm alright Ruka-chan. But that girl... she matched my moves   
perfectly."  
Ruka looks at Rei's ring and sword. "I think there is more to come Rei-ko."  
She closes her eyes. "For some odd reason, I want to go with her. To where ever she went."  
Ruka blinks strangely. "What do you mean?"  
She opens her eyes looks up at the floating castle. "I want to.. go to the castle."  
A light enwraps Ruka and Rei as well, they disappear.  
Everyone else is speechless.  
  
Utena lays on a dark floor, a white light shinning down on her.   
"Utena..." A soft voice says.  
Utena's eyes slowly open. "Wha..." She slowly sits up.   
Then he appears, Dios, standing in front of her.   
Her eyes widen. "My Prince..."  
He starts to slowly walk away. "Follow me..."  
She stands up and follows him, like in trace. They stop at the edge of the floor and they look down at some   
kinda warp gate.  
She looks down at it, like dejavu. "What.. is this place?"  
He looks down at it as well. "Don't you remember Utena? Though, it was so very long ago."  
Utena looks at him. "Do you know what this place is?"  
He closes his eyes. "This is where the new revolution will take place. This is where.. you're mother went after   
she went away that day. Don't you remember?"  
Her eyes widen and her heart stops. A flash back comes to her mind.  
  
A much older form of Rei is seen standing outside a huge mansion, she has the same uniform on as she does   
now. "It's almost time... I must face him... to stop him from bringing revolution."  
A little girl form of Utena runs up to her mother. "Mama.. Are you going some where?"  
She looks down at her daughter and kneels down to her. Brushing some hair from her face. "I must go to where   
the Silver and gold dance to a Heavy Rythem... to where the color of red and the petals of roses sing in a   
heavenly chorus... To where... I belong..."  
Her eyes shimmered lightly and she asked. "Will you come back to me?"  
Rei's eyes become soft and begin to fill with tears. "My little princess... nothing can keep me away from you...   
not even the world of Absolute Apocalypse.... I swear... I'll come back to you... some day..." She stood up,   
holding onto her ring tightly and walked away.  
  
Utena looks pale and then looks back at Dios. "What... What happened to my mother that day!?"  
Dios opens his eyes and points to the wrap as a scene plays.  
  
*Everything is clear, not covered by dark fog and mist... Rei is standing on one side of the middle in a Huge   
Arena, kinda like the Forest Arena. She is holding a sword, silver, with a saphire gem on the holding part of the   
sword. The glare of her Emerald eyes look at another Duelist. He smirks, a white uniform upon himself. He lifts   
up a Platinum sword, with a green gem on the holding part of the sword.   
Her blonde hair flies lightly in the wind. "In the name of Heaven! I will Defeat you Akio!". She stands in a battle   
pose.   
He licks his lip, holding his sword casually. "As you wish... Rei..." She charges at him, a battle cry escaping her   
lips. In a manner of seconds blood flies. She holds her sword against his, glaring.   
He grins, " I wonder what will happen now Rei..."   
She flips back a few times landing in a spiral. She growls slightly.  
He brushes back his white hair his green eyes gleaming. "I know... I'll gain the power of the Golden rose Key   
won't I? Then I'll be able to call upon the power to bring revolution!"   
She let's out another battle cry. "I'll never, EVER let you gain that power! It belongs to me alone!" She slashs her  
sword quickly, her face bleeding ever so slightly. The swords clash once again, but this time... he is injuried   
badly.  
He falls to the ground, holding his stomach, her glares. "You fool... You'll never... Bring upon revolution..."   
She smirks. "I know that Akio... but you must reliease something... someone... much greater than me... will... and  
she... will change this world... for the better.. " She closes her eyes. "My daughter, Tenjou Utena."  
His eyes widen. "No! I will never allow her to! She will never get the Golden key of the Rose Seal!" The whole   
arena shakes.   
Her eyes widen. "No, what are you doing?! You'll kill both of us!" She looks at him, but he's gone. Her face goes  
pale. A blood curdling scream is heard as the arena crummbles. But these last words of love and truth are   
heard. "My little Princess... I swore I'd come back to you... and I'll keep that promise... Forever... I will... Even if I   
must be reborn to do so" Everything fades...*  
  
Utena's eyes close as tears come to them. "Then... that's what happened."  
Dios looks at her and kisses her tears away. "But don't you understand Little one, this just means that your   
mother came back after all... Tenjou Rei."  
Utena looks at Dios as her eyes widen. "Then.. that's why.. But.. How did she know about the Rose bride?"  
"I knew because I was to be the one to protect her after Akio was defeated." She appears, in the form she was   
before, looking at Utena.  
Utena looks behide herself. "You're... my mother... arn't you?"  
She smiles softly and nods her head. "My little princess... I swore I'd come back to you.. and I kept that   
promise... forever... I did... even if I had to be reborn to do so."  
Utena with out thinking twice runs to Rei and embraces her in a loving hug, crying. "Mother! Oh, mother I thought   
you'd never come back to me!"  
Ruka looks on at the two of them closing his eyes, thinking to himself. "Rei... Utena... live together in   
happiness... my mission isn't done yet..." His eyes flare dark green before he disappears.  
Rei looks at her daughter. "You've grown so much, I'm so proud, but this war isn't over yet. Both mine and   
Ruka's misson aren't done yet."  
Utena blinks. "Ruka?? Who is he?"  
Rei smiles softly and closes her eyes. "You will find out soon enough. But now I must give you something." She   
takes off her ring. "Utena... you must take my place as the Queen of Calynx. You must protect Anshi."   
Utena blinks in confusion then nods her head, she takes off her ring and hands it to her mother.  
Rei smiles warmly and places the golden rose seal on Utena's finger.   
A light encases Utena.  
"My little princess..." She smiles warmly as warm light enwraps her as well.  
  



	6. Interlude

=======================================  
  
~*Interlude*~  
  
=======================================  
( PG - 13 )  
Touga stands outside, his arms crossed as he looks up at the castle. "Rei Tenjou... How could she..."  
Juri stands a little distance behide Touga. "Yes... How could she indeed..."  
Saionji, who is turned away from all of them, closes his eyes. "That power she showed... was very strange..."  
Miki get's a concerned, yet interested look, stopping his stop watch. "You could say... It was almost familar..."  
"Like Dejavu... A scene replays in our minds... A scene unholy none the less." Juri's eyes narrow.  
Touga smirks and closes his eyes. "A scene of familar evilness... How delightful indeed. But it's not something I take a liking for at all."  
Juri closes her eyes as well. "I know what you mean... That power is beyond our knowledge... but maybe the End of the World will know."  
Saionji grins. "Maybe so... Maybe so..."  
"Did someone call me... ?" A deep voice is heard as a light is shone and someone walks out of it, grinning.  
Touga's eyes widen, as do the others' as they step back. "End... End of the world?!"  
"You did very well to get this far," He says sarcasticly. "By losing the duels you've let Utena have not only the Sword of Dios and Anshi. But, You also let her get her hands on the Golden rose key as well." His grin fades.   
Touga get's an interested look. "What is the Golden rose key anyways?"  
He turns away. "It is the key to bringing Absolute Apocalypse... It is what will bring the Revolution of the world."  
Saionji's eyes widen. "You mean?!"  
He grins. "Yes... If none of you manage to beat Utena now, then you will never be able to bring upon Revolution... You will not only be disgraced as duelists but people as well."  
Juri glares, getting the feeling of being insulted.  
He turns back around. "As for Rei... Her time will come to an end soon..." He smirks and licks his lips. "Just like before..." He chuckles and begins to walk back off into the light. "Just take my advice duelists of Rose seal... Use you're every ability to get the Golden Rose Key... even if it means death...and you might even be able to bring upon Revolution." He chuckles evily as he walks directly into the light, disappearing.  
  



	7. Chapter 4. Disgrace

=======================================  
  
Chapter 4. Disgrace...  
  
=======================================  
( PG - 13 )  
A light shines down out of the castle and into the middle of the Arena.  
All the duelists look up.  
3 people float down through the light.  
But, they are all changed.  
Anshi's hair is down and the little dot on her forhead has changed as well. She is also wearing quite a different   
dress.  
Utena's hair is longer and wavy, as she has a different dueling outfit as well.  
Rei's hair is longer, and she seems much older, probaly 3 years. Her lip's are colored light gold as well. But, she  
has the same uniform on as Utena does as well it looks like they have the same ring.  
Touga fixes his eyes from Anshi, to Utena, to Rei... 'This is all too familar... it's more than dejavu... it's a fact...'  
As they land the rest of the duelists are almost speechless.  
Saionji blinks. "Anshi? Anshi... Is that really you?!"  
Anshi blinks. "Of course it is Saionji."  
Utena looks at herself and panics. "Ack! What happened to me!?"  
Rei laughs softly and says with a much more mature voice. "You are the Queen of Calynx, Utena. This is what   
happened when I gave you my ring."  
Utena then looks back at her and her eyes widen. "You're..... You're changed too!"  
Rei twirls a bit. "Yes, Once I gave you my ring I was given back my original form."  
Utena blinks, then looks back at Anshi and panics again. "Anshi! Oh my gosh... You've changed too!"  
Anshi looks at herself. "I do suppose I have Miss Utena."  
Rei smiles gently. "You, Utena, the reining duelist had quite a impact on the way Anshi looked after you where   
changed."  
Utena sweatdrops and smiles. "I guess so," She then looks at Rei's hand. "Wait.. you still have the same ring!"  
Rei looks at her hand and closes her eyes. "No, this my dear Utena, is the original Golden Rose Seal. You have  
the duplicate that works just as well."  
Utena thinks, 'Another Golden Rose Seal...'  
Rei brushes back her hair. "I guess my job is done here... for now. Though, my mission is still not done." Closes   
her eyes. "Wouldn't that be correct Ruka?"  
He chuckles and from out his light appears by Rei, not looking any older or younger. "I suppose you're right Rei."  
She looks back to him and smiles. Holds onto him, looking onto the other duelists with a grin.  
Touga's grin out of nowhere disappears. "Hmmm..."  
Saionji feels a bit jealousy come out of no where.  
Miki just sorta closes his eyes.  
Juri turns away a bit.  
Rei closes her eyes. "Come on my Love, we need some rest."  
Ruka grins and nods his head. "Of course."  
They both disappear into the light.  
Nanami looks up at her big brother. "Big brother? What's wrong, big brother?"  
"Nothing..." Touga starts to walk out of the arena. "Come on Nanami... we're going home..."  
Nanami get's a worried look. "Big brother! Wait up! What's wrong big brother?!" She runs after him.  
Utena blinks and watches Touga leave. "I wonder what bit his butt all of sudden." She looks back at the others.  
Saionji starts to leave as well. "I don't have time for this... I need to practice anyways..."  
Utena once again watches another duelist leave.  
Miki followed by Juri starts to leave as well.  
Utena blinks again and again. "Whatever... They're just acting way too wierd for their own good..." Looks back   
at Anshi and smiles. "Come on Anshi, Let's go home."  
Anshi smiles. "Of course Miss Utena."  
Utena sweatdrops and starts to walk out of the area. "Please stop calling me Miss Utena..."  
Anshi smiles again and follows her. "Of course Miss Utena."  
Utena anime falls. "Ou sho... why me..."  
  
"What!? Rei is actually suppose to be in the 12th grade!?" Wakaba shierks out. "But... That makes no sense!   
She looked like a regular 15 year old yesterday!" She sweatdrops... "It makes no sense..."  
All of sudden Rei appears, looks at Wakaba and smiles. "Why, Hello there."  
Wakaba's face turns pale. "They weren't lieing... You are a 12th grader!! But you didn't look like that yesterday...   
So what's going on?!"  
She closes her eyes and starts to walk off. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've only seen you today   
and no other day. And of course I'm a 12th grader, I've been here for the longest time. You Junior High-school   
girls are really crazy..."  
Wakaba groans. "I know the truth!!!" She yells out at her.  
"Uh... Wakaba... What are you doing? You look like you just insulted for your big forhead or something."  
Wakaba sweatdrops and turns back to her. "That wasn't funny... and that "sister" of your's is now all of sudden a  
12th grader! It makes no sense! Even if she does look like one... She looked like a 9th grader yesterday!" She   
sniffles and anime cries. "Why am I the only one who sees it?!"  
Utena smiles anime like and pats Wakaba on the back. "Well Wakaba, it's just one of those things in this school  
you sould just never bother to question!"  
Wakaba sniffles. "Can I at least ride on you're back 'till we get to class?"  
Utena sweatdrops. "Um...sure..."She carries Wakaba all the way to class, reluctenty. She sits down and hears   
the whispering of what on earth could of happened to Rei and hears the silliest things.  
'I heard she was really just disguising as a 15 year old to avoid all the hard work.'  
'I heard she is in cahoots with the Student Counsil and they let her change over to 12th grade.'  
'I heard she's really a transformable robot that is planning to take over the world!'  
Everyone sweatdrops especially Utena. "Alright then.... I just won't ask...."  
  
Rei sits outside, by her favorite tree, looking up at the sky. "So it's all clear... almost... but... Akio is still left... and   
there are other things missing from this puzzle." Closes her eyes. "I wish I knew what though..."  
Footsteps are heard coming behide her from a distance.  
Her ears perk up. "Who's there?!"  
"Oh... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you..." A deep voice says, as he grins that ever so often grin.  
Her heart skips a beat and turns her head around. "Touga-kun? What are yo-" In a split second she is kissed   
again. Her eyes widen, wanting to pull away, she feels she might die if she doesn't. But then, something   
awakens within her and her eyes start to close... 'Touga-sama.... ..... my..... ' Before she get's to finish her   
thought, He suddenly pulls away. Her eyes flash open.  
Touga is having his hair pulled by Ruka, who looks seriously pissed.  
"You better have a good excuse, Mister President." He glares.  
Touga closes one eye. "I offer... no excuses..."  
He tosses him onto the ground, and points a sword to Touga's throat.  
Touga gives off an innocent grin. "Now now... Let's not get to hastey."  
Rei shakes her head. "Ruka! Stop this!"  
Ruka looks at her, confused. "But he-!"  
Rei shakes her head again. "Just forget about it Ruka, it's not worth killing him over."  
Touga looks over to Rei.  
Rei slowly puts down Ruka's sword. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere's..." She has a very determined   
look on her face.  
Ruka looks into her eyes, his own eyes filled with confusion and hate for Touga. He tries to search through her   
feelings, but, he just can't for some reason. He shakes his head and puts his sword away, looking back at   
Touga. "You're lucky this time Touga... But next time..." He glares. "You won't have a prayer left." He starts to   
walk off.  
Rei panics a bit. "Ai! Ruka! Wait up!" She starts to run after him, but stops and looks back at Touga for a   
second.  
Touga grins softly, beginning to stand up.   
A bit of terror shots through Rei as well as Dejavu. She then quickly runs after Ruka.  
  
"Ruka-sama..." She whispers softly as she slowly slides down a wall.  
Ruka smirks, and licks his lips. "My little queen..." He traces a finger down her cheek, kneeled down in front of  
her. He traces it lower, down from her cheek to her neck.  
She closes her eyes, mummbling his name softly.  
Ruka kisses her neck, deliciously.  
She recalls what had happened the night they had gotten back from the dueling arena.  
  
* Rei walks into the small dorm as she watches Ruka lean against the wall. She get's a worried look.   
"Ruka-chan? Are you mad at me?"  
He closes his eyes, grins and laughs a bit.  
Rei get's a confused look. "Ruka?"  
He walks over to her and smacks her across the floor. "Have you forgotten you're place? You are my Queen,  
yet you made a risk and fought off the student counsil and you're own daughter. You are a todal disgrace."  
She slowly tries to sit up, her hand on her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. "It was before I knew what to do...  
please forgive me... master Ruka..."  
He turns away. "I'll forgive you're misgivings... but if anything happens again, you will pay..." He begins to walk   
away.  
A shadow comes over her face as tears run down her cheek. 'Why did this have to happen to me... my king....   
where are you...? Why... Why weren't you there for me that night...? That night of the battle of Revolution...' She   
slowly collapses onto the floor and faints. *  
  
She feels her tears swell up again, but she holds them back. She must, or she might never see the day again.  
  



	8. Chapter 5. Regression...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 5. Regression...  
  
=======================================  
( PG )  
"Swish! Sway! Clang!" Saionji's eyes fix on Touga who seemed to have appeared out of no where, with a   
practice sword held to his none the less. "Oh... Mister President."  
Touga grins. "I hope I didn't break you're concentration, Mister Vice President."  
Saionji puts away his sword. "Of course not Mister President, you are always welcomed here."  
Touga closes his eyes. "You're practicing, to get rid of Rei, correct?"  
Saionji closes his eyes and grins. "I suppose you got me there..."  
Touga turns away. "Well... You might never get to the Queen with her King in the way..."  
Saionji gives off a slight chuckle. "What makes you so sure he is her King, Mister President.  
"Nothing of course... " He opens his eyes.  
Saionji get's an interested look. "You felt the same thing at the Arena too... Didn't you?"  
Touga darts his eyes to Saionji. "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Saionji grins fades. "Her King may say he is so... but every student counsil member seems to know different. I   
hope this may not make you upset, but I had seen the way Rei reacted when you had kissed her." Saionji opens  
his eyes.  
Touga, looks up. "Maybe... you might even have a point Mister Vice President."  
Saionji turns around and takes his hair out of the ponytail, grinning. "I know I do..."  
"Hmph... It may seem it is going to be harder than we once thought... Mister Vice President." Touga looks back   
at him.  
Saionji looks back at him as well. "I think you may be onto something... Mister President."  
Touga grins that every so often grin.  
  
Utena is standing in the flower garden with Anshi as she waters her roses. Utena looks at Anshi. "Anshi, I don't   
suppose you know if I'm going to have to duel anymore after this, do you?"  
Anshi stops and looks at her. "I'm not sure Miss Utena. Why?"  
Utena closes her eyes. "I don't know, I just really don't want to fight anymore of these duels... Even though I know  
I'll be expelled if I don't."  
Anshi goes back to watering her flowers. "I doesn't really matter to me... I'm just the rosebride."  
Utena get's a offensive look. "Anshi! You are not just the rosebride! You're a normal girl!"  
Anshi stays silent for a few seconds. "Whatever you say Miss Utena."  
Utena get's the feeling she's not being heard cleary. "Anshi... I want you to tell me how you really feel... Do you   
really like being a part of all these duels and being the rosebride?"  
Anshi is silent again, and before she can answer there is a knock on the door.  
Utena looks to the door and sees Rei standing there, she smiles brightly. She let's her in. "Hello Mo- Ack, I   
mean Rei-chan." She nervously sweatdrops. "I'm so sorry, I forgot I'm not suppose to say that at school."  
Rei smiles warmly and reassuringly. "It's alright Utena. We all make mistakes." She slowly walks in and sees   
Anshi. She smiles.  
Anshi looks at her and blushes again, she bows. "Hello Miss Rei, How do you do today?"  
Utena get's a shocked look on her face. 'Woah... I didn't see that one coming...'  
Rei smiles brightly and walks up to her, holds out her hand friendly-like. "I am alright, Miss Anshi Himemiya.   
How are you doing today?"  
Anshi smiles back brightly, shaking her hand. "I am alright as well Miss Rei."  
Utena looks back and forth between the two. "Wha!? What's going on!? You two only know each other for 1 day   
and already you're best friends?!"  
Anshi looks down, blushing.  
Rei smiles at Utena. "Don't be silly Utena. I've known the rosebride since she was only a little girl like you used   
to be."  
Utena's face goes pale. "You... have?"  
Anshi nods her head. "Yes Miss Utena, she was a good friend of my brother's."  
Utena looks at Anshi. "You have a brother?"  
Anshi closes her eyes and nods her head again.  
Rei sees where this is going and interrupts. "Anyways, I hear all these strange rumors about me going   
switching from 9th grade to 12th. "  
Utena looks at her. "Even the one about you being a transformable robot and you're going to take over the   
world."  
Rei anime sighs and closes her eyes, sweatdroping. "That especially..."  
Utena smiles brightly. "Well, at least their not true."  
Rei rubs her head. "True, but it's still very annoying... very much indeed."  
Utena then remembers one of her questions. "Oh yeah, Since I have this ring, will I have to fight anymore duels?"  
Rei smiles. "Of course, and then some too. It'll be the same with me I suppose." Just then, Rei's eyes dart, from   
the corner of her eye, to the left, then comes back. "Excuse me so much girls, But I must be going."  
Utena blinks. "Oh, ok, I guess I'll see you later mother."  
Rei smiles brightly at her and Anshi before she walks out of the garden.  
  
As soon as she is out of sight, she turns to her left and her smile fades. She goes into a dark part of the school.   
"It took you long enough..." A shallow voice says, as deep blue eyes glare at her.  
She bows her head. "I'm... I'm so sorry... Ruka... Master...please forgive me..."  
He closes his eyes and grins. He lifts up her chin with the bottom on his sword. "Look at me, my Queen. Look   
into my eyes that are fulfilled with glory."  
She opens her eyes, painfully looking into his, her own vulnerable.  
He licks his lips. "I'm glad you got older actually... it will make you that much more delicious. Though, it will never   
make-up for all you're misgivings."  
Her eyes fill with more tears, trying not to cry out and scream.  
He kisses her greedily.  
'No... my King... Wherever you are... please... come to my rescue... please....'  
He reads her thoughts. 'That's right my Queen... call out to your King... but he will never come... just like the last   
time... he didn't either... and he will never return... ever...'  
  
* Around the fallen dueling arena, a king looks at the crummbled area... but is covered by dark fog and mist.   
"That monster... How could he do this...?" He walks up to the pile of rocks and dirt. Kneeling down, he begins to  
remove all the stuff. "My Queen... Don't leave me yet... our daughter still needs us." After he's removed some of  
the rubble, he sees a bloody hand and the broken Sword of Soul. His eyes widen, as his heart stops. "No... NO!  
REI-KO!!"  
A man standing on a pillar grins. "You know..."  
He looks back, glaring at him with deep hate and rage.   
He brushes back a bit of his white hair. "The Queen was a fool... She may have made it possible to be reborn...   
But her daughter could never fully control the power of the Golden Rose Key."  
He takes out his golden sword and points it at him. His blue eyes filled with fire. "You are the fool to go up   
against the ultimate powers of the Golden Rose Arc!"  
The man jumps down from the pillar and lands in his battle pose, holding the Sword of Dios skillfully. "Really...   
Then why did your leader fall so easily?"  
He glares, a golden arua glowing around him, his hair flies up a bit as he charges at him. "I'LL NEVER   
FORGIVE YOU AKIO!"  
Akio's eyes flash deep green and he holds up his sword as he glows black. "Fool..."   
His sword loudly clashes against his and he glares, his heart burning with rage.  
Akio smirks. "You really believe you can beat me? You may have the power... but you just can't use it... neither   
could Rei."  
He disappears then reappears above Akio, his sword lifts up high. "You have no right to the Golden Rose Key!"  
His eyes flash golden a bit. "Just like you have no right to live!" He dives down, his sword in his hand.  
Akio closes his eyes. "She's mine... and you're dead." He fades just as the sword hits the ground.  
The king's eyes widen as the sword is stuck into the ground permanently. He stummbles back and looks   
around. He then sees the sky turn blood red. "No... This can't be... the end...."  
Akio is leveled high above the ground, in safe distance. "You're Beautiful Queen and her powers are mine   
Treatcherous King. And her knights are no where to be found to protect you. You just might as well die..." He   
grins. "I think I'll just do that too..."  
The king steps back, fear shoting through him. He knows he's going to die so he kneels down by his slayen wife  
and holds her hand. "My Queen... Rei-ko... I promised our daughter I'd return when you would... and I plan to   
keep that promise... Where ever you go... I will go with you.... forever... and eternity." He closes his eyes as a   
sickening slash of blood is heard. He collapses onto the ground beside her.   
Akio puts his foot on the king's back and holds Rei in his arms. " Oh yes... you'll come back alright... soon you   
will... but as my slave... my bride." He smirks and laughs evily... the scene fades out... *  
  
"Do you know, Do you know? Did you hear the news? A queen has returned to save her Princess!"  
"A queen has returned to save her Princess?"  
"Yes yes! Save her indeed."  
"But brave Queen! Must you sacrafice you're own freedom to do so?"  
"The Queen will do anything for Love."  
"But what about her King?"  
"He just can't save her though."  
"But why? But why?"  
"It is all shrudded in mystery."  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know the secret to the mystery?"  
  
The gates of the arena forest open and two walk into it.  
"The abolsolute destiny Apocalypse."  
"The abolsolute destiny Apocalypse."  
"Birth records... Batismal Records... Records of Death..."  
"A shining place in a desert of darkness."  
"A gold-plated Shangri-la."  
"Day and night turning back on one another."  
"A time-plated Paradise Lost."  
"The darkness of Sodom, the darkness of light."  
"The darkness of distance, endless, endless, darkness."  
"The absoute destiny Apolcalypse."  
"The absolute destiny Apocalyptic darkness."  
As they become clear when they finally enter the arena. They are Utena and Anshi.  
Utena glares, wanting to know what all this was about.  
Ruka walks up, leaving Rei behide him. "Utena... Utena... I'm so glad you could make it."  
Utena glares harder. "Why do you want to duel with me Ruka?"  
He closes his eyes. "It's not me who wants to duel... but all the Student counsil members." He smiles. "I just   
want to give you something to prepare for the next duels..." He looks back and Rei.  
Rei looks at Ruka, but is confused on how to act.  
He smiles reassuringly.  
Rei looks at Utena and steps forward. "Just as you did, The student counsil members will change as well   
Utena... You must be prepared for the worst. As we speak, they are training to duel with you again."  
Utena's eyes widen. "What!? But why?"  
She closes her eyes. "Because, you have a copy of the Golden Rose Seal... there are powers within it that   
could bring peace and happiness in the world or completely distroy it in a second."  
Utena get's a shocked face.   
Ruka walks to Rei. "Right now, you are not able to grasp that power. Your mother can a bit, but not completely."  
Anshi looks at Rei.  
Ruka pulls Rei closer to him. "I hope you this didn't disturb you Utena. I didn't wish to do such a thing..."  
Rei and Ruka start to walk out the arena.  
Utena looks back at them and thinks, 'This isn't right... something's wrong and I know it... But what on Earth is it?'.  
  



	9. Chapter 6. Appilcation...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 6. Application...  
  
=======================================  
( PG-13 )  
"WHAT!? More new students!?" Wakaba shrieks.   
One girl nods her head. "Yeah, they're transfering from Juban Acadamy. They say they're kinda wierd though."  
Wakaba blinks. "How so?"  
Another girl speaks up. "Well, not only are they best friends AND share their own personal dorm... I heard they   
transfered for bad reasons."  
One girl nods her head again. "Yeah. They say that the taller one with aburn hair and hazel eyes drew a bad   
picture and was expelled."  
Wakaba sweatdrops. "Really?"  
Another girls speaks up again. "Yeah!"  
One girl looks Wakaba. "They also say the shorter one with Strawberry-Blonde hair and Blue-green eyes had a   
bad attitude. Plus, a big vocabulary with other languages. Once the teachers found out what she was saying ,   
they booted her with the other girl out of the school and into this one."  
Wakaba sighs. "I guess those are two students that arn't going to fit in around here.  
The teacher walks into class. "Settle down everyone and takes your seats."  
Everyone sits down.  
The teacher clears her throat. "Today we're going to have two new transfer students."  
Everyone perks up again.  
"I knew it! That Rei girl sent for reinforments to take over the world with her!" A million erasers hit the guy.   
"ACK!" He falls onto the floor, with those swirly eyes.  
The teacher sweatdrops. "Thank you class."  
Everyone happily replies. "You're very welcome, teacher."   
The teacher shakes her head. "Anyways... Please welcome the two new students."  
Two girls walk in. The shorter girl is wearing a black headband with her curly hair that goes down a little pass   
her shoulders, but at points curls up, and is very quiet. She is also wearing a thin silver choker necklace. The   
taller one is looking around. Her hair is a little pass the shoulders.  
"Girls, Please intoduce yourselves."  
The shorter one slowly walks up and opens her eyes. She is obviously nervous. "Um... Hello everyone. I'm   
Kaiou Kimu." She bows her head. "It is very nice to meet you all." She quickly steps back.  
The older girl walks up, not nervous at all. "Hi, I'm Hino Shalon." She smiles brightly and pulls Kimu beside her.  
People start whispering silent.  
Kimu slowly backs away from Shalon embarassed.  
Shalon looks back at her a sweatdrops.  
The teacher clears her throat. "Kimu and Shalon. You shall take the last remaining seats in the very back of the   
room."  
Kimu silently nods her head and walks to her seat in the back of room. She sees everyone whispering, and   
sweatdrops annoyed. Holds back her own tongue of distatse.  
Shalon follows behide her and sits down in the last remaining desk. Looks over to Kimu from the side of her   
eye. Wonders, 'What's bitting her butt?'  
Kimu tries to pay attention in class but only hears the insulting whispers.  
Utena looks over to them. 'Poor girls. I bet the rumors are all wrong though.'  
Kimu then mutter under her breath, "chikushou rurouni... chikushou Ohtori... chikus-" She is cut off by everyone staring at her,   
like they knew what she was saying. She nervously sweatdrops, 'Kuso!'.  
The teacher blinks. "Miss Kaiou, would you please mind to tell us what exactly were you muttering under your   
breath?"  
Kimu then sweatdrops even more nervously. "It was nothing!"  
Shalon then sticks up for here. "She's practicing for her English Enrichment Class of course."  
Kimu then looks over to her and then quickly looks back over to the teacher, quickly nodding her head.  
Utena sweatdrops. 'Maybe... they weren't after all...'  
  
Kimu sits outside by Shalon. "If you ask me... they were being more than rude." She eats an apple.  
Shalon snacks her Jap. Blue Boys(c) Sandwhich and nods her head. "If it wasn't for me, you would of been in   
deep trouble."  
Kimu sweatdrops. "I could of handled it myself Shalon-chan...." She grummbles.  
Shalon laughs a bit. "Sure ya could of Kimi!"  
Kimu then sees someone standing in the distance. She blushes, fixing her eyes on young blue hair boy. He is   
only 13 though and she's 15. "He's cute... I wonder what his name is."  
Shalon get's a sly look. "Oh? You want to make out with him or something Kimu?" She grins.  
Kimu get's a defensive look and sweatdrops nervously. "NO! Unlike you Shalon I am not ecchi crazed..." She   
grummbles again.  
Shalon sighs and eats the rest of her sandwhich. "Whatever you say Kimi. That's what they all say."  
All of a sudden a baseball hits Kimu in the head and she collapses to the ground. Utena runs up, nervously   
sweatdroping. "Um sorry about that! I guess it flew a little too far than I expected it to."  
Shalon looks down at Kimu and laughs. "Oh, this is good!"  
Kimu slowly sits up and sweatdrops annoyed, she pulls the baseball out of her face. "You baka! How dare you!"   
Utena nervously sweatdrops. "I said I was sorry."  
Kimu groans and hands Utena the baseball. "Yeah yeah..." She then smacks Shalon on the head. "Stop   
laughing!"  
Shalon holds her head. "Oww!!! That really hurt!!!" She punches her in the arm.  
She shrieks. "I didn't hit you that hard!" Kimu then sniffles.  
Utena then slowly walks away, trying to ignore them.   
  
"If the chick can not break out of it's shell, the chick will die with out ever being born." Juri's shadow appears.  
"We are the chick and the world is our egg." Miki's shadow appears.  
"If we do not break the world's shell, we will die with out ever being born," Touga's shadow appears.  
"For the Revolution of the world..." Touga says.  
"FOR THE REVOLUTION OF THE WORLD!" Everyone says.  
Touga is standing turned away from them. "Hmmm... There seem to be alot of transfer students this year."  
Juri grins. "Are you worried about more duelists Touga?"  
Touga looks back at bit. "No... Why on earth would I be?"  
Miki stops his stopwatch. "I've already seen the two, and they certainly don't look like duelists, unlike Rei."  
Touga closes his eyes. "So there you go Juri. Why would I be worried about that with all that evidence layed?"  
Juri closes her eyes. "Think about it... before Rei came... It was very strange to have Utena as a duelist... wasn't   
it now?"  
Touga looks at her. "What are you getting at?"  
Juri smirks. "Nothing... Nothing at all Touga..."  
  
"This is rich..." Deep blue eyes turn to green.They glare. "Two more people for us to handle? The student   
counsil is bad enough... but this..." He licks his lips, his body turning more tan.  
Rei steps back, could handle the Ruka look. But this... it's just too much. "I don't think they will interfere with your  
plans, master..."  
He smacks her into the wall. "You idiot! Don't you remember, everything is destiny... They have to be in it now."   
He smirks. "They'll just be more pawns in my game." He brushes back a bit of green hair now gone white.  
She feels tears build up in her eyes as she slowly stands up, the left side of her face red.   
He starts to walk off till he get's to his car.  
Rei followed him to it.  
"Get in... we're going to have to make more plans..." He hops into the red convertable.  
She slowly get's into the car, not feeling comfortable with the car. Nor has she ever felt comfortable with it.  
The car starts and it starts to drive itself.  
"So... I hope you're ready to fight Rei. Utena is still only a pawn, but you sould be proud to be much higher than   
that." He grins.  
She looks down.   
He chuckles. "Think about it Rei. You are 2nd to me after all. It's something you sure didn't achieve easily."  
She closes her eyes. "please stop talking about that..."  
He hears her mummble. "What was that you just said?"  
Her eyes flash open quickly. "It was nothing."  
He closes his eyes. "As you wish..."  
  
A piano plays in the music room, Miki obviously doing that.  
Kimu yawns, and passes by the room. She hears the music and stops. "That's pretty good.." She silently opens   
the door and sees Miki playing it. She turns fire red. 'It makes sense that someone as silent as him would play   
so well...'  
He play wonderfully.   
She slowly begins to walk in, hoping that she won't be seen.  
He then sees her from the side of his eye and stops. Looks over to her.  
She panics. 'KUSO!'  
He turns to her. "What are you doing here?"  
She nervously sweatdrops, not being able to move. "Oh... I just heard.... that music- ack! I mean wonderful piano  
playing.... and I... um... Just had to see where it was coming from... ack! I mean who." She bows her head.   
"Please forgive me!"  
He chuckles softly. "It's alright really. I'm glad someone enjoys it."  
She opens one eye. "Huh?"  
He then closes his eyes and goes to piano playing.  
She blinks and starts to cautiously walk over there. "You know... you're wonderful with the piano..." She closes   
her eyes. "It's like being in a beautiful garden when you play that song... it's so soothing and relaxing." She then   
quickly opens her eyes and clasps her hand over her mouth. "Ai chi! I'm so sorry. There I go blabbering again."  
He looks over to her and smiles softly. "I don't mind... You're one of the new transfer students right?" He goes   
right on playing.  
She blushes lightly and nods her head. "Yeah. Though these first two days havn't been the best. Seems rumors   
around here spread like fire."  
He closes his eyes. "You don't have a bad attitude. You're just new here and you're not sure what to do."  
She blushes even more and smiles a bit. "Thank you for thinking so. It's not often I meet people like you... in   
fact..." She closes her eyes. "I don't think I have yet... but... there must be some reason why you're so kind. A   
bad memory maybe."  
He stops.  
She opens her eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry If I was right..."  
He looks at her. "You have good instinct. Very mature for your age as well."  
She blushes and looks down. "I guess..."  
He then goes back to playing his piano. "Something happened to you too... didn't it? No person this age could   
ever possible know as much about people's feelings and not have something happen to them."  
She closes her eyes. "I know... it doesn't seem like much... but my mother died when I was 10."  
He nods his head a bit. "Death in family is a common thing."  
She turns away. "But... It's more than that. My mother... was everything to me. She was the only thing keeping   
me alive, and I was the only thing keeping her alive. If one of us did something wrong, the other would start to fall.  
" She opens her eyes. "I learned that the hard way.."  
  
* Everything is dark, faceless people crowd around a faceless woman in a hospital bed. A faceless doctor   
walks up. "It seems that this might be the end. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."   
A little girl walks up to the woman in bed, her eyes all teary. 'It's all my fault... If i had of stayed nearer to you...   
then this would of never happened. Mama.... ....."  
A scene plays of a that little girl running to her mother and embracing her in a warm hug. "I love you mama...   
More than anything in the whole world!! More than anything in this whole universe!!"  
Her mother smiles. "And I love you more than anything my sunshine.... I love you with all my strength, all my heart,  
all my soul, and nothing... nothing... will ever break that."  
The little girl smiles brightly. "I'll take care of you! I'll make sure you get better Mama!"  
The scene then changes to her mother lying in bed. The little girl walks into the room and places a ice cold wash  
rag on her mother's head, to cool her down. She also gives her, her medicine and a glass of water to take it   
down.  
The scene changes and goes back all the way when the little girl was only 4.  
Two people are shown fighting, a woman and a man. A young boy watches them fight, and sees his father   
threathen his mother. After that, the father leaves. Everything fades....*  
  
He stops. "I'm sorry... You've been through alot..."  
She opens her eyes and turns back to him, smiling lightly. "I got over it after a while... it's no big deal really..."  
He smiles warmly. "You have alot of strength too... very admirable of you." He goes back to playing.  
She then looks back at him. "What happened to you? You never answered my question."  
He closes his eyes. "Long ago... I used to play my piano with my little sister. We played every day and every  
night, in a garden. One day, we were going to a concert, but I came down with the messles. She was forced to   
go onto stage and play. But she ran off the stage and cried in her room all night. I felt terrible after that... and she  
never played the piano again."  
She closes her eyes. "That's pretty bad too you know..." She smiles. "You have alot of strength too."  
He looks at her and then starts to chuckle softly.  
She blinks. "What?"  
He smiles warmly. "You never even told me your name and you're pouring your heart out to me."  
She blushes. "Oh... yes... sorry. I'm Kimu... Shalon calls me Kimi because it's suppose to be the english version   
of the name."   
He smiles and holds out his hand. "I'm Miki. It's very nice to meet you."  
She shakes his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Miki." Then feels a ring on his hand. "A ring?"  
He takes back his hand slowly. "It's a rose seal... all the student counsil members have them."  
She blinks and then turns beat red. "You're part of the student counsil?! Oh my gosh... and look at me here   
talking to you like this and disturbing you. I'm so sorry."  
He smiles reassuringly. "It's alright. I didn't mind talking and listening to you at all. I'm actually pretty happy you   
did." He keeps on playing.  
She blinks. "You are? Why??"  
He closes his eyes. "I don't have friends really... only the people on the student counsil keep me company. You   
seem to be a really good friend. Very kind, yet shy none the less."  
She sighs. "I do have a bad side you know, though Shalon is the only one that seems to bring it out. And almost   
everyone else in the school."  
"That's because most of them are all impatient and don't take time to really know who other people are." Miki's   
song begins to slow down a little.   
She closes her eyes again. "You're very intelligent..." She stays silent as she listens to the piano playing, feeling  
like she might fall into another reality. 'Miki-chan... ... my knight in shining armor...' A blurry flashback begins in   
her head.  
  
* A person with a dark blue outfit appears. Mist and fog, make his face unknown. "Mizu..."A soft voice calls out   
from behide him.  
He looks behide himself. "Shizuku... I'm sorry. But I must find the Queen and protect her. As well as the King...   
the leader of us knights."  
The woman's face is also covered by mist and fog. Tears stream down her face. "Mizu... please... don't leave   
me."  
"One knight missing might make the whole castle crumble... or worst." He closes his eyes.  
She chokes back more tears. "I don't care about the castle!! I care about you Mizu!!"   
He turns away. "Forgive me my love... I sware... I'll be back..."  
The scene fades... but her heart beats faster. 'No...'  
The sound of clashing swords are heard.  
'No!'  
The sickening sound of blood splattering is heard.  
'NO!!'  
The sound of a piano breaking into a million pieces is heard.   
The woman is seen again, she falls to her knees as her hands lay down onto the floor. She's shaking alot.   
"Mizu... Mizu my love... You died... just for that stupid queen and her stupid princess..." Her eyes flash bright   
blue. "I will never forgive her... that princess and that queen... I'll come back and revenge you're death... " She   
picks up his rose seal and puts it on her finger, licks her lips, a light blue light wrapping around her. "I sware...." *  
  
Her eyes slowly open and she looks over to Miki. "Miki-chan... I don't suppose... you fight with swords or   
anything do you?"  
He stops. "Why?"  
She get's a determined look. "Miki... I have this strange feeling... and I just need to know..."  
He closes his eyes and goes back to piano playing. "I fence... that's all really..."  
She closes her eyes as well. "I'm sorry... I just thought..." She begins to walk away a bit. "Nevermind..."  
He stops again and looks back at her. 'I've never seen someone so demanding... but I understand in a way.'   
"What do you mean?"  
She sighs and looks up. "It's nothing, please don't worry. I had this strange flashback.." She puts hand hand on   
her forhead. "Now I forgot most of it."  
He slowly stands up. "All the student counsil has been having Dejavu as well. I guess Rei and Utena as well."  
Her eyes flash open and words come out of her mouth from no where. "The Queen and the Princess..." She   
clasps her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, where on earth did that come from."  
He get's a suspicious look. "You havn't meet Rei and Utena have you?"  
She looks back, having a confused look on her face. "I've only met Utena... but not Rei."  
He closes his eyes. "As long as you don't tell... and knowing what you've told me... I know you won't. Rei is   
Utena's reincarnated mother. We don't know exsactly what's going on, but it's true."  
Her eyes widen. "Then... my dream..." She groans and closes her eyes. "This is all so confusing.... I don't know  
what's going on... It's like i'm trying to remember something so crucial."  
He opens his eyes. "Remembering..." His eyes soften. "I once fought Utena in a battle... to win my Shining thing   
back... and lost."  
She opens her eyes again. "You lost to Utena... " That memory of swords clashing and blood flying lays in her   
mind. She then shakes her head. "What do you mean you're shining thing?."   
"It's more like... She was my shining thing. She is Utena's and Utena's alone."  
She slowly starts to walk to the piano and sits down. She then looks at the music once and then places her   
fingers onto the piano keys.  
She then beautifully begins to play the Sunlit Garden... but it's not at all like Miki's. It feels like being under the   
tides of the sea. It's suductive and suducing.   
His heart stops. 'She's... she's playing even more beautiful that Anshi... Is it even possible?' He stares at her.  
"A long time... In a far away kingdom... There lived the knight of water and his wife, the prietess of water. The   
knight protected the Queen and the Princess of the kingdom. He was one of the 4 knights, that made sure the   
castle wouldn't fall. For, if it did, their every existance would be erased and started over. The prietess didn't like   
her knight being away, for she feared his live might end too soon. She loved him with all her heart and hoped   
nothing would ever break it. One day, he went out to protect the Queen in a battle. The priestess insisted that he  
not go, but he went anyways." She touched the last piano key. "His life was ended in the battle of revolution...   
just to protect the queen. The priestess helded his sacred ring close to her and swore she'd come back. So she  
put on his ring and she died at that instant. But it also had secured her returning to her next life, as well as her   
husband's." She then looks at him.  
His eyes shimmer, not in confusion but in amazment. "Who are you?"  
She takes out a rose seal. "This ring Miki-chan... Is exsactly the same as your's."  
His eyes widen. "Where on Earth did you get that?!"  
She walks up to him. "If I put this ring on, I will die. But, if my repeated dream was right..." She slowly begins to   
put on the ring.  
His heart stops. 'Oh no! She's going to kill herself doing that!'  
She completely puts on the ring, but nothing happens. She takes his hand, clasps it to her's. "Blue Rose of the   
Noble castle..."  
He looks down at her, as two shining blue orbs float around them.  
"Power of the element water that sleeps within us..."  
The orbs shatter silently and the energy flows into both of them.  
"Heed your masters and come forth..." They both shining a dim blue arua as she looks deeply into his eyes.   
"Mizu-sama..."  
He looks back deeply into her's, feeling all his lost memories come back. A past life. "Shizu-ko..."  
Both their rings shining bright and are changed. The rose crest in the middle of both their rings turn blue and the   
rest of the ring turns silver.  
She feels everything come back to here in a second as tears begin to fill her eyes. "Mizu-sama!!" She collapses  
into his arms crying.  
He closes his eyes and holds her close. "Shh... it's alright Shizu-ko... I'm here now. Please forgive me Shizu-ko.   
But, I kept my promise didn't I?" He smiles softly.  
She looks up at him, her eyes still full of tears.  
He gently wipes her tears away. "I came back... just like I swore... didn't I? I couldn't just leave you... my beautiful   
priestess."  
She smiles softly and nods her head. "Yes... Yes you did." She closes her eyes as her smiles fades. "But now...   
I will take revenge for you my love. I will give you the ultimate power the Princess could never possibly  
understand. The power..." She opens her eyes. "... to bring the world's revolution."  
  



	10. Chapter 7. Beginning of Beginnings...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 7. Beginning of Beginnings...  
  
=======================================  
( R )  
"Did you know? Did you know? Did you hear the news?"  
"The beginning of beginnings is coming!"  
"The beginning of beginnings? What are you talking about?"  
"The mystery is beginning to unravel, causing the beginnings!"  
"What are the beginning though!?"  
"No one knows for sure."  
"sigh... Then this may take too long to figure out..."  
"Then we'll have to wait."  
"Did you know? Did you know? Did you know?"  
  
Utena is sitting by a tree, eating lunch with Wakaba and Anshi.   
Wakaba eats a rice ball. "Hey Utena! Wait till you hear what I heard."  
Utena blinks. "What did you hear, Wakaba?"  
Anshi looks at Wakaba.  
Wakaba close her eyes. "I heard that Miki, the 7th grade genious, actually has a girlfriend now."  
Utena get's shocked face. "What?!" She tries to think. 'I thought he liked Anshi though...'  
Wakaba opens her eyes slyly. "Also, it's one of the new transfer students."  
Anshi blinks. "You mean Miss Kaiou & Miss Hino?"  
Wakaba nods her head.  
Utena blinks. "Then, who is it that Miki likes?"  
Wakaba laughs. "Think Utena. I don't know for sure, but it's gotta be Kimu!"  
Utena get's even more paniced. "Ack! I remember her! But she sure didn't seem like the type for Miki."  
Wakaba sighs. "Well, Kimu was pretty shy & so is Miki."  
Utena nods her head a bit. "You might atually have a point Wakaba. But I must admit, it's still very strange."  
Right then, in the distance. Miki is seen with a very happy Kimu.  
Utena blinks in amazement. "Wakaba... I think you're right." Her eyes then fix onto Kimu's hand and sees a rose   
seal. 'ANOTHER DUELIST?! But this time it's different.' She looks at Miki's hand and sees that his ring has   
changed and looks exsactly like Kimu's. 'This is even more strange. Did Miki give her a ring or something?'  
Wakaba blinks. "What's wrong Utena? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Utena shakes her head and smiles reassuringly. "It's nothing really, don't worry about it."  
  
Rei stands outside on the balcony, the night wind blowing through her hair. She sees the sea from there. "The   
sea is rough today..." She closes her eyes. 'My King... I long for your touch once more... I long for the beauty of   
your soul.' A bit of her heart breaks. 'Lonliness is painful for me... I wish you would come back to me...'  
Akio watches her from a dark corner. 'She's already beginning to reclaim her power. But by the time she does,   
She'll already by long gone.' He closes his eyes and slowly beginning to transform to Ruka. He walks off and he   
stops by a standing mirror. "The next duel sould be the beginning of reclaimation. The duel called 'Vengeance'."  
He smirks as a scene appears in his mirror.  
  
*Utena is in the rose garden with Anshi, as Kimu walks in a determined look on her face. She walks over to   
Utena. "Utena Tenjou!" She shows her rose seal. "I want to duel with you!"  
Utena blinks. "What? Why!?"  
She glares. "You hurt Miki's heart even more by breaking his dream and taking away his ex-shinning thing. Well   
now i'm here to take revenge..." She licks her lips. "You must have no objections Utena, we both know the rules."  
Utena get's a confused yet upset look on her face. *  
  
The gates of the arena forest open as three people walk in.  
"The abolsolute destiny Apocalypse."  
"The abolsolute destiny Apocalypse."  
"Birth records... Batismal Records... Records of Death..."  
"A shining place in a desert of darkness."  
"A gold-plated Shangri-la."  
"Day and night turning back on one another."  
"A time-plated Paradise Lost."  
"The darkness of Sodom, the darkness of light." Half of Utena's outfit appears on her.  
"The darkness of distance, endless, endless, darkness." Half of Rei's outfit appears on her.  
"The absoute destiny Apolcalypse." At the same time, both their outfit appears.   
"The absolute destiny Apocalyptic darkness."  
As they become clear when they finally enter the arena. They are Utena, Rei, and Anshi.  
Kimu is standing across from them. She wears a all blue outfit, with white leggings and blue shoes. She smirks.   
"The Queen... The Princess... and the Bride..."  
Rei looks at Kimu and her heart stops. "The... Priestess of Water!?" She steps back.  
She closes her eyes. "I'm sure you remember me Queen... the one who died at an instant just to revenge my   
knight's death."  
Miki in the same outfit he was wearing in the flashback appears out of no where walking out from a distance   
behide her.  
Utena blinks. "Miki?!"  
She looks behide herself and smiles slyly. "Mizu..."  
Rei's breath is caught in her throat and she begins to choke on it.  
He walks up beside her a determined look on his face. "I believe that was our cue Shizuku..."  
She holds up her left hand. (Her ring is on her left hand)  
He holds up his right hand right beside her's. (His ring is on his right)  
"Blue Rose of the Noble castle..." They both say at the same time as two orbs appear in their hands.   
Utena's eyes widen with confusion and amazement. "Wait a minute! Isn't that...?"  
"Power of the element water that sleeps within us..." The orbs combine into one and shatter as the energy flows   
into both of them.  
"Heed your masters and come forth..." They both glow a deep blue arua as one huge energy ball appear in   
their hands. They put both hands forward as the energy is released in a blaze.  
"Grant us the power... " The energy slowly transforms into the Mizu no Sword. She clasps onto the sword as it   
completes and shining. She lifts her hand forward like Utena would do and then puts her hand all the way back   
down. "TO BRING THE WORLD REVOLUTION!"  
Utena's in todally and absolute shock.  
Rei is hardly breathing.  
Anshi just stands there, waiting for Utena to let her call upon the sword of Dios.  
Kimu stands there. "Well Princess? What do you do now?"  
Utena get's a very determined look.  
Anshi calls upon her ball of energy. "Rose of the Noble castle..."  
The energy flies a bit. "Power of Dios that sleeps within me..."  
The energy goes completely into her. "Heed your master and comforth."  
She begins to lean back as Utena catches her. She then proceeds to pull the Sword of Dios out of Anshi's   
chest.  
"Grant me the power.... to bring the world revolution!"   
Those bells ring again.  
Kimu then charges at Utena. "I won't forgive you're royal kind!"   
Utena slashes skillfully. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
Kimu then glares. She dodges the sword's slashes, exsept for one that slashes a bit at her hair. She then uses   
her sword as it shines. Ice appears on the ground and she slides away from Utena on it.   
Utena looks back quickly. "What?!"   
She then jumps high off the ice. "You were always the reason for my pain!" She then get's so close, she almost   
slashes off her rose. "You don't deserve to life because of what happened!"   
Utena rolls forward and then quickly regains her pose. "What are you talking about Kimu!?"  
Kimu then stands up from her knees. "You bitch! Don't you even remember what happened because of you!"   
Her eyes begin to fill with tears of hate. "Don't you remember!?" She gives off a loud battle cry as her sword   
glows a bright blue arua. She slashes it and the strong energy of water from it slashes off everything on the left   
side of Utena, though that's basically only the ground.   
Miki watches her a bit of pain filling him. 'Shizu-ko... so... that's the kinda pain you felt... when I left.'   
Utena's eyes widen and she glares. 'No... I don't remember... but you have no right to act this way!' Her golden   
rose ring shines as a golden arua surrounds her. She slowly transforms into a 24 year old form of herself. She   
glares, her sword shining.  
Kimu's eyes narrow. "I'll never forgive... for what my knight died for..." She glows a blue arua. "FOR WHAT I   
DIED FOR!"   
Rei closes her eyes. 'My Prietess... so that's why she came back as well...'  
They both charge at each other.   
Kimu yells out. "I am the Mizu no Miko! You're just a Princess.... You can never defeat me... no matter what!"  
Utena glares. "You may be the Priestess... But i'm the Queen of Calynx!!" A blinding light occurs as both their   
sword reach each other... a scene plays in everyone's mind...  
  
* Mizu stands there, seeing only the King layed bloody on the arena ground. He forces himself to close his eyes   
and turns away.   
"It was a pity really... he never really had a chance..." Akio is there, sitting on a pillar. "That's one knight down...   
one to go..."  
In the far distance, Shizuku is running to get to the arena. 'I won't let you die my love! I just won't!'  
Mizu glares. "You monster!! Where is our Queen!?"  
Akio closes his eyes as a pillar appears coming out of no where, holding a coffin.   
Mizu's eyes get shaky, afraid to see what might happen next.  
The coffin slowly opens.  
His heart beats fast, starting to see some of the queen's suit.  
Shizuku get's closer and closer to the arena.   
The coffin then completely opens.  
His heart stops that instant and he goes completely ghost pale.  
A very bloody Rei is there, layed on red, gold, and white flowers.  
Akio makes one last sly smirk. A sword appears in his hands. "Only a fool... let's his Queen die..."  
Miki then starts to turn back to him.  
Shizuku is running up the steps and get's there at the exsact moment Mizu turns around to him.  
The sword in one instant... "Only a fool... let's himself die... for a un-noble cause..." The sound of a deep slash   
and blood is heard.  
Shizuku's eyes widen and everything goes red to her, as well as slow motion.  
Mizu lays their on the ground, his head rolled to one side, and his eyes blank. The sword went straight through   
his heart and into the ground as well.  
Shizuku, with out another thought, screams as loud as she can. A scream of pain and sorrow.   
Akio licks his lips. "A un-noble cause indeed."  
She kneels down to Miki and cries onto his chest. "Mizu! Mizu-sama!! Wake up!! Damnit Mizu!! Wake-up!!"   
She then sits up a bit, tears falling down her, mixed with blood from his wound. "You fool... I told you not to go...   
Why can't you ever listen to me...?" She then sees his ring there, shinning dimly, showing that it no longer has an  
owner. She get's an idea. 'That's it... If I use his ring... I'll die as well... I'll be with him... for an eternity.' She then   
takes his ring shakely. "Mizu... Mizy my love... You died just for the stypid queen and her stupid princess..." Her   
eyes flash bright blue. "I will never forgive her... that princess and that queen... I'll come back and revenge you're   
death..." She puts in on her finger, licks her lips, a light blue arua wrapping around her. "I sware...." She falls that  
instant, laying beside her love.  
Akio stands up. "One Queen... One King... Two Knights... and one foolish Prietess..." He smirks. "Never even   
blaming me like the rest... " He laughs evily... the scene fades.*  
  
They both reappears, Kimu on her hands and knees, tears rushing down her face. Her dark blue rose petals on  
the ground below her.  
Utena looks back at her, still having her rose untouched.  
Miki's eyes widen. He runs to her and kneels down. "Kimi-ko..."  
Rei looks down.  
Utena looks at Rei and walks to her. "Mother..."  
Rei looks up at her. "Yes?"  
Utena get's a strange look. "Did you get a strange flashback.... like I did?"  
Rei blinks. "What? A flashback? What are you talking about?"  
Anshi looks down.  
Utena turns back to Anshi. "Was I the only one who had it or what?"  
Anshi closes her eyes. "Miss Utena... I had a flashback too..."  
Miki slowly helps Kimu to stand up.  
She uses him for support as she looks over to Rei. "My Queen... " She bows her head. "Forgive me... for   
blaming you and your daughter."   
Miki get's an apologic look as well. "Forgive me as well, my Queen... I don't think either of us knew the truth."  
Rei closes her eyes. "Miki... you died trying to save me. Because of that... both you and your wife were   
reincarnated." She kneels down to one knees. "Please... Forgive me... My Knight of Water & My Priestess of   
Water... Please..."  
Kimu's eyes get a bit teary and then smiles reassuringly. "Apology accepted, if our's is accepted as well."  
Rei looks up, smiles back softly and nods her head. "Of course."  
Kimu looks back at Utena. "Utena-chan..."  
Utena looks back. "Yeah?"  
Kimu smiles warmly. "Thank you, for showing me the truth."  
"Rei-ko!" Ruka appears by the entrance to the arena.   
Rei looks at him. "Ruka-chan? What are you doing here?"  
He runs to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you... where have you been?"  
Rei smiles reassuringly. "Let's just say... I've been apologizing and forgiving."  
Ruka blinks, then nods his head understanding. He looks back at Miki and Kimu, he grins and closes his eyes.   
"Well... I believe we sould be going Rei."  
Miki and Kimu get this very eerie feeling of terror and hate from out of no where.  
Rei nods her head. "Yes... we sould..." Her smiles fades as she walks out of the arena with him.  
Once they are out of sight, Kimu turns to Miki. "Miki-chan... Did you feel what I felt?"  
Miki blinks in surprise. "You felt it too?"  
Kimu nods her head. "There's something very strange about the Ruka guy..."  
Utena looks to where Rei and Ruka went off. "Then it isn't just me too..."  
Miki looks back at Utena. "What do you mean?"  
Utena looks at Miki. "It seems like that guy is hiding something... something bad."  
Kimu looks at Utena as well. "You may be right Princess... But we souldn't jump to conclusions too soon. There   
may be more to come."   
Utena nods her head.  
Kimu looks up at Miki, her eyes soft as she smiles lovingly. "Come on Miki... I'll fix you up some dinner. I'm sure   
Shalon wouldn't mind."   
Miki smiles back. "I'm going to carry you all the way there too." He picks her up. "Hold on tight."  
Kimu wraps her arms around his neck.  
Miki chuckles softly and begins to walk off. "You were an excellent fighter out there my love. If I didn't know   
better, I'd say you would of been the one to win that duel out there."  
Kimu's eyes shimmer lightly. " Maybe... but I think I'll stick to piano playing and being with you." She giggles   
softly.  
Once they are out of sight, Utena sighs. "These past few weeks have been really wierd. First my mother is   
reincarnated, then I get this all powerful ring that can distroy the world. After that, all the student counsil seems to  
be planning against me and they start sending these reincarnated girls to fight me." Utena then thinks a minute   
before it hits her. "Wait a minute! Miki was reincarnated?! Man... this really is wierd."  
Anshi walks up beside Utena and smiles. "I guess we sould go too Miss Utena. "  
Utena nods her head and sighs. "Yeah, I'm going to definately need the rest. It's been one heck of a long day."  
They both walk out of the arena.  



	11. Recap I

=======================================  
  
Recap I  
  
=======================================  
  
Rei Tenjou appears and reveals that she is Utena's mother after battling all the student counsil and Utena herself.  
Dios is revealed finally to Utena. Utena recieves the duplicate of the Golden rose seal, the key to bringing   
revolution. Ruka is revealed to be Akio in disguise who somehow has power over Rei. Kimu and Shalon appear   
and Kimu is revealed to be the Priestess of water who has been reincarnated to get revenge on Utena and Rei   
for being responsible for killing Mizu, Miki's past life who she was in love with. Miki is revealed to be one of the 4   
knights. Thereforth, Miki is not Rei's King. Let's me give you all some clues. It is one of the people who duel ^^;. I   
don't know, some of you may be smart and figured it out already. *sticks out her tongue* nyah nyah! :P Who cares.  
This is now going onto Chapter 8. Jesus... This who story is already 33 pages long. oo; I don't even write book   
reports that long, in fact, I make then like 1 1/2 pages. ^^;; Freaky ne? Anyways, here's another thing. When ever   
Kimu speaks Japanese, it's suppose to be english. What? oo; It makes sense doesn't it? If the story was in   
Japanese, then I would make her words english. ^^; Ok... I'm not going to make this anymore confusing. 99% of   
you like don't care. Anyways, now back to this exsessively long story.   



	12. Chapter 8. Earthly...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 8. Earthly...  
  
=======================================  
  
"Shalon! Shalon-chan! We have a guest for dinner tonight!" Kimu walks into beautiful mansion, that looks   
nothing like Utena's.   
Miki is very impressed. "Wow..."  
Kimu groans. "Where the heck is she!?"  
Miki sweatdrops nervously. "I see you weren't lieing when you said Shalon brought out your bad side."  
Kimu sighs and looks back at him. "I'm really sorry Miki. I got like no idea where she could possibly be."   
Miki smiles reassuringly. "It's alright."  
  
Saionji turns to Shalon practicing her kendo skillfully. She hears footsteps behide her, but before she looks she   
swings her sword around & is surprised to see the vice president, Saionji. With a surpirsed look on her face,   
she sweatdrops, and notices that her sword is threatening to puncture his skin. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Oh don't worry" He replies. "I've noticed how skillful you can be with your kendo sword. I just though I would   
come out and watch you, I hope you don't take my head off or anything." He smiles slyly. "how did you ever get   
so good?"  
"I kinda just taught myself, I just kinda felt it was in me."She lowers her sword & intoduces herself. "Hi, my name   
is Shalon & you must be Saionji, the vice president of the Student counsil."  
"How could you ever guess?"  
"Everybody knows who you are. You're supossedly the second cutest guy in the school." Shalon just realieses   
how dark it is. "Oh no! I'm late for dinner with my friend Kimi. Would you like to come along?"  
"I don't see why not, I have nothing better to do." He says.  
"Great! You can meet my friend!"   
On the walk to her dorm, she askes shyly. "Arn't you the Kendo team captain?"  
"You're very knowledgable about this school for only being at this school for a few days." Saionji grins.  
By accident, Shalon drops her notebook and papers fly everywhere. She blushes.   
They both bend down to pick them up and Saionji quickly grabs one of the papers that flew out of her folder.  
Shalon stands back up with all her stuff in order. She looks over to Saionji and sees that he has caught one of   
her papers.  
Saionji looks impressed. "Did you draw this?"  
Shalon replies shyly. "Yes, do you like it? Is it ok?"  
"It's better than ok, it's almost perfect." He says.  
Shalon blushes, closes her eyes slightly and looks down to the ground. She giggles softly. "Thank you very   
much, Mister President."  
"You don't have to call me that, you can just call Saionji." He grins.  
"Ok... Saionji." She blushes more.  
Saionji hands her back her picture of a princess leading a dragon through the woods.   
They come to the steps of the doors. She opens the door and walks in. "You can go on into the dinning hall   
Saionji, I'm going to drop my stuff in my room." She walks into her room, puts down her stuff, changes into some  
flares, a spagetti strap shirt and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She walks back down the stairs and sees   
Saionji still waiting for her.   
"I doesn't look like you need alot of matience." He smirks.  
"Ha ha...." She sarcasticly laughs, sweatdroping. On the last step, she trips and falls into his irresistable   
embrace. She nervously laughs and nervously sweatdrops.   
Saionji smiles. "Are you ok?"  
She nervously replies. "Yeah, I'm alright. I have weak ankles."  
They walks down the hallway into the dinning room. The first steps she puts into the dinning room, she is blown   
down by a screaming Kimu.  
"SHALON! Where the heck have you been?! I've been waiting for over an hour and I had to make dinner by   
myself..." She groans and points to the medium sized feast on the table.  
Miki sweatdrops nervously. "Heh..."  
"I'm sorry kimi, I got tied up practicing my Kendo.You know how I can be. I've not very punctually, you know that."  
She grummbles. "Yeah yeah..."  
Saionji sweatdrops.  
Kimu looks at Shalon and sweatdrops annoyed. "Shalon... Who is this guy anyways?!"  
She smiles innocently."Oh you don't know." She looks at Saionji sweetly. "This is the Vice president of the   
student counsil Saionji. I invited him to eat dinner with us."  
Kimu sweatdrops more and starts to push her into the kitchen. "Well.. you're going to make your own dinner   
Shalon-chan..."  
"Oh Kimi!" In a pleading voice she tries to coax Kimi into sharing her medium sized feast.   
Kimu stops. "Oh jeez... fine. But I'm still mad at you and you're going to wash the dishes tonight!"  
Shalon sighs. "Ok fine." She says reluctently.  
Saionji asks. "Sould I come back another time?"  
" No no! It's ok! We're always like this!" She smiles innocently and sits down next Shalon.  
Kimu sits down next to Miki.   
15 minutes later Shalon says. "Mmm... Good food Kimi! You always out do yourself."  
Saionji and Miki nod there head in agreement.  
Kimu blushes. "Well... if you say so." She looks over to Shalon from the side of her eye and sweatdrops.   
"You're still washing the dishes..."  
Shalon sighs and sweatdrops. 'Shimmatta...' She then smiles mischieviously and looks at Kimi and Miki.   
"Are you two going out or something or is it a new rule that all boys and girls have to hold hands under the   
table?"  
Kimu and Miki blushes furiously and quickly unclasp there hands.  
Kimu smirks as her eyes narrow. "Well... at least I don't go around inviting people to dinner I've meet for only 30   
minutes..."  
"Well sorry, but I don't really know your b/f over their either" She glares back.  
Saionji & Miki sweatdrop nervously.  
Shalon smiles sweetly at Saionji. "Don't worry. You're fine!"  
Kimu looks back at Miki and nods her head, smiling reassuringly and brightly.  
Shalon turns to Miki. "So Miki, you're on the student counsil too, huh? I hear you're a great Piano player. Is it   
true?"  
Miki blushes and almost answers but is cut off my Kimu.  
Kimu get's a deep annoyed groans. "Shalon................. Mind you're manners."  
Shalon smiles brightly. "What!? I was only trying to make conversation." She jumps up quickly. "Everybody want   
dessert!? I'll go get some, be right back!" She quickly walks off into the kitchen.  
They all hear calttering coming from the kitchen area.   
Shalon's voice comes to the door. "I'm ok!"  
Kimu sweatdrops. "Sure you are... we believe you..."  
Shalon comes through thr door with tray and 4 bowls. They have brown stuff in them. She sets the tray down on   
the table. They all look at her, her hair slightly messed up. They all sweatdrop. She puts a bowl in front of   
everybody and sits down herself.  
Kimu pokes at the brown stuff with her fork and arches a brow. "Is this even edible?"  
Shalon smiles brightly. "Of course it is! It's delicious! It's one of my favorite deserts!"  
Saionji slightly take a bite, he makes a face. After he swallows. "Cold!" His teeth chatter.  
Shalon giggles. "Of course silly! It's straight from the freezer" She takes a big bite and smiles.   
Miki takes a bit as well, only he is aware of the coldness and he smiles. "It's pretty good Kimi-ko. It's alright."  
Saionji takes one more bite, now aware not to take such a big bite. "Thiss is really good, what is this?"  
Shalon smiles. "It's my own recipe, crushed up oreos and chocolate moose stired together and frozen."  
Kimu then sighs and takes a very small bit. She swallows. "Yeah, I guess it's ok." She says a bit bitter than she   
didn't get her way. She's just in one of those moods.  
"Oh Kimi! Don't be that way. It's you're favorite too, i don't know why you're acting that way." Shalon smiles   
brightly.  
Kimu nervously sweatdrops. "I'll just go put the dishes away now." She quickly gathers all the empty dishes,   
takes them into the kitchen and puts them in the sink for Shalon to wash later. She walks back in and sits down.  
Kimu and Miki walk to the back porch to have coffer and chat alone.  
Shalon askes Saionji. "Would you like to see my room? I have alot more drawings."  
Shalon and Saionji walk upstairs and into her room. She opens the door to her room and Saionji follows her in.  
Her bed is set by the window and she has dresser next to it against the wall. There is a desk on the far side of   
the room, next to the closet & on her bed is a medium furry round black ball. The ball moves and a head pokes   
out. It's ears perks, it's runs off the bed and to Shalon.  
Shalon turns to Saionji with her dog in her arms. " This is my dog, Max." She says informatively. "I hope you like  
dogs." She says.  
Saionji smiles. "I love all animals." He looks over to her dresser and sees a jeweler box, some make up, and a   
cage. He looks at her questionly. "What in the cage?"  
Shalon smiles. "There's my pet rats Romeo & Rocky. If you like to see my pictures, they're on the back of my   
door."   
Saionji closes the door behide and looks. "Wow, these are good. But all you seem to have here are   
mythological creature and other animals."  
"Yeah.. I know... it's really all I can draw." She smiles shyly.  
He goes over to her dresser and starts fondling the things that he sees on it. But on the top of the jewelier box,   
his eyes are caught by a silver cat with a ring around it's tail. He is distracted by the sound of cliking behide him.  
He looks back and sees Shalon is putting a CD into her Stereo system. His ears are rewarded by the soft   
sounds of the rainforest. She notices that on his hand, that is raised up to his heart, a ring. Both their eyes glass   
over.  
  
*Things become a little clearier and it is daylight. She sees a guy with a green suit standing next to a woman in   
dark green dress. Suddenly the man dashes away from her and into a cave. The woman follows closely. Even  
though she's not moving, she's still able to go after him. She sees the man in the green suit dueling with Akio.   
Akio's sword slices through a spike coming down from the ceiling of the cave. It fall down onto the man with   
green suit. It pierces through his chest and goes through the ground as well. The woman screams loudly. Akio   
evily laughs. "Two knights... One King... One Queen..." Akio then disappears just as the cave is rummbling.  
The woman rushes to her lover's side. "No! No you can't leave me! You can't die this! You can't die for that for   
the awful Queen and that awful Princess! You can't die like Mizu! You can't die like this my love! I can't let you! I   
won't let you! I can not live with out you." She takes the ring off his finger. A single tear rolls down her cheek. "No,  
my love, no, I will not leave you. If you die then I shall die here with you." She removes the spike from his chest   
and throws it aside. The save starts to crummble around her. She lays her body over his, still weeping for her   
lost love.  
Shalon is back to the entrantce of the cave she watches it collapse and the dust engulfs her. As would water   
from a broken dam. The mist and fog returns*  
  
Just as soon as it had begun, it ends and then she is left staring back at Saionji and Saionji is left staring back   
at her. They both had the expression of bewilderment and confusion on their faces. Shalon falls slowly to her  
knees, puts her hands on her face and starts to cry. Saionji takes the ring from the cat's tail and kneels down to   
Shalon. He takes her face in his head and kisses her ever so softly.   
"I always wondered where I got that ring... I always wondered..." Sobbed Shalon.  
"Well... now you know my love..." Saionji says gently.  
"But I always feared that ring would bring abolsolute apocalypse..."  
Saionji takes her right hand and slips the ring on.   
Shalon's eyes glow light green as she clasps her hands to her's. Words come out of no where. "Green Rose of  
the Noble castle..."   
His eyes start to glow dark green as two shining green orbs begin to float around them.  
"Power of the element earth that sleeps within us..."  
The orbs shatter silently and the energy flows into both of them.  
"Heed your masters and come forth..." They both shining a dim green arua as she looks deeply into his eyes.   
"Kidorui-sama..."  
He looks back deeply into her's, feeling all his lost memories come back. A past life. "Chi-ko..."  
Both their rings shining bright and are changed. The rose crest in the middle of both their rings turn green and   
the rest of the ring turns silver.  
Shalon instant jumps up into his arms. "Oh my love, how could of this of ever happened."  
"I don't know, but the only thing that matters now is that we're together." Saionji smiles warmly.  
  
Saionji and Shalon slide open the glass door to where Kimu and Miki are. They enter so silent that Kimu and   
Miki don't even hear them. Both Kimu and Miki are startled by a giggle from Shalon. As they turns around, they   
both see Shalon in Saionji arms, smiling warmly to each other.  
Kimu sweatdrops. "Um... Is there something I missed... wait..." She sweatdrops even more. "Nevermind... I   
don't want to know..."  
"Kimi, I need to talk to you." Shalon says. "Come with me into the Dinning room."  
"I need to talk to you as well Miki." Saionji says.  
Kimu nods her head and follows Shalon.   
Saionji takes Kimu's place by Miki.  
  
In the Dinning hall, joyish sounds are heard. "Oh Kimi! I just can't believe it! I'm Engaged!"  
Kimu blinks then sweatdrops, she shakes her head and laughs. "Oh, yeah, right Shalon. You engaged to   
Saionji, don't pull my leg like that."  
"But I am, I really am!" Shalon shows her hand with the ring on it.  
Kimu's face turns pale. "What the?!" She stummbles back. "Cripes... don't tell me..." She looks up at her in   
shock. "You're the priestess of Earth!?"  
"Yes, how could you ever guess? I'm so happy. I always wondered what the emptiness inside me was. It was   
Saionji, He was Missing from mylife. But now that I have found him. I am complete, I am whole." She then quietly  
whispers and looks down towards the floor. "and loved..."  
Kimu blinks repeatedly. "Um... Shalon-chan... I think you might what to know something."  
"What is that?" Shalon asks innocently.  
Kimu closes her eyes, nervously sweatdrops and shows her, her hand with her ring on it. " If your engaged to   
Saionji with that ring, then I'm engaged to Miki with this ring." She opens her eyes. "I am the Priestess of Water."   
"Oh! Isn't that wonderful! That means her were destined to be friends forever!" She smiles brightly, runs up to   
her and gives her a big hug.  
"Ack!" Kimu starts to turn blue in the face. "S-Shalon! Y-you're choking me!"  
"Oh! Sorry Kimi! I'm just so excited!" She let's her go.  
Kimu takes deep breaths. "S'kay..."   
They both take a seat and start to chat.  
  
Out in the garden, underneath the stars, Saionji laughs a bit.   
Miki blinks. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing like that. It's just... Shalon, don't you think she's gorgeous?" Saionji says.  
Miki blinks again. "Huh? Saionji? What about Anthy?"  
"Well, I guess it must be over. For I am not the Saionji I used to be. I am the Knight of Earth, one of the   
protectors of Queen Rei." He shows Miki his ring. "Shalon is now my bride, isn't that wonderful?" He looks   
towards the sky.  
Miki get's paniced look. "If, You're the Knight of Earth... Then..." Miki closes his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure of it..."  
Saionji looks at Miki. "Sure of what?"  
Miki holds out his hand and opens his eyes. "As I am the Knight of Water, I am also engaged to Kimu, my   
Priestess." He looks up at sky. "If I'm right, the other 2 Knights sould be in the Student counsil. The Knight of   
Wind and the Knight of Fire."  
"Well, I guess we know who's who. But we don't know who their priestesses are." Saionji says in a bit of   
disappointment.  
Miki nods his head a little. "Only time will tell I suppose, but once they do find their priestesses, they might want   
to refight Utena." A flashback happens as they both remember what the End of the World said.  
  
* "You did very well to get this far," He says sarcasticly. "By losing the duels you've let Utena have not only the   
Sword of Dios and Anshi. But, You also let her get her hands on the Golden rose key as well." His grin fades.   
Touga get's an interested look. "What is the Golden rose key anyways?"  
He turns away. "It is the key to bringing Absolute Apocalypse... It is what will bring the Revolution of the world."  
Saionji's eyes widen. "You mean?!"  
He grins. "Yes... If none of you manage to beat Utena now, then you will never be able to bring upon Revolution...  
You will not only be disgraced as duelists but people as well."  
Juri glares, getting the feeling of being insulted.  
He turns back around. "As for Rei... Her time will come to an end soon..." He smirks and licks his lips. "Just like   
before..." He chuckles and begins to walk back off into the light. "Just take my advice duelists of Rose seal...   
Use you're every ability to get the Golden Rose Key... even if it means death...and you might even be able to   
bring upon Revolution." *  
  
An akward silence falls between the two. "Well, I suppose all we really can do now is wait." Saionji walks off.  
  
Saionji appears in the Dinning room. "Shalon, may I please speak to you alone."  
"Oh course my love, Goodnight Kimi! I guess i'll see in the morning." She walks off to Saionji.  
"Yeah, see ya in the Morning." She smiles a bit and starts to walk out to the garden where Miki is. She yells out   
to Shalon before she completely disappears. "DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO WASH THE DISHES!!!!!"  
Shalon sweatdrops. "I'll do in the morning."  
Saionji laughs.   
They walk up to her room, hand and hand.  
Saionji opens the door and let's her walk in first.  
Max greets them excitedly.  
Saionji walks over to Shalon's bed and sits down. He signals for Shalon to sit next to him. He takes her hand   
and kisses her softly on her lips. "My love, I don't know what i've ever do without you."  
"I know, maybe that's why we were reincarnated."  
He lays her down on the bed. He closes the door and turns off the light.  
"Saionji? What are you doing?"  
"Do not worry my sweet."   
She hears the ruffle of clothing. She starts to get nervous. She feels his warm body come close to her's in the   
bed.   
He takes her hand and holds her close to him. She rests her head on his chest. She falls asleep to his warm   
touch and beating heart.  
  
Kimu walks up behide Miki and smiles slyly. She taps his shoulder lightly.  
"Ack!" He jumps up a bit and looks behide him, Kimu looking up at him softly.  
"Sorry Miki, It was just too tempting not to do." She smiles nervously.  
He smiles reassuringly, yet softly. "It's alright, don't worry about it."  
Kimu walks pass him and closes her eyes. "It's cold tonight, the temperature changes so rapidly. Just a minute   
again, it's was a nice temperature."  
Miki wrap his arms around her wast and kisses her neck. "Kimi-ko..."  
Kimu's eyes slowly open and she blushes heavily. "Yes... Miki-chan?"  
Miki whispers softly in her ear. "I'm sorry... I caused you so much pain that day. I just want to make up for it   
somehow.  
Kimu closes her eyes again and smiles softly. "I always forgive you, you know that well, Miki-chan."  
Miki smiles lovingly. "I will make up for it..."  
Kimu turns her head and looks up at Miki, still blushing. "My Knight..." Her eyes shimmer deeply.  
"My Priestess..." He looks deeply into her eyes as he kisses her softly and holds it. 


	13. Chapter 9. Unforseen Contingency...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 9. Unforseen Contingency...  
  
=======================================  
  
Kimu and Shalon start to walk to school together. "Hey... Shalon... did you notice everyone's starting at us?"   
She sweatdrops.  
"Well... I kinda have... but I wouldn't know why." She looks around at all the people a bit, seeing them stare.  
Kimu sighs and get's an annoyed look. "It might have something to do with last night..."   
Shalon get's a shocked look. "How could they know what happened last night?!"  
Kimu sweatdrops. "Answer me this, Taitskun(Old Hag from Fushigi Yugi who knows everything)... How did they  
know why we came to this school in the first place?"  
"Oh, Do you think somebody saw us?" Shalon says a bit paniced.  
Kimu sighs. "Yeah... probaly..." She closes her eyes.  
As they both walk into the class and sit down, whispers are heard.  
Kimu sweatdrops more, biting her tongue trying not to use her big vocabulary.  
Shalon whispers to Kimu. "I heard you and Miki kissed last night... is it true?"  
Kimu sweatdrops nervously and blushes. "So what if I did?" She closes her eyes and smirks. "I don't even have   
to ask what you and Saionji did... I know you that well."  
"Nothing happened really." Shalon blinks.   
"Riiiiiight." She opens up a textbook and starts to read from it.  
"Seriously!" Shalon says annoyed. "We didn't do anything... he just hugged me all night." She sighs. "How   
sweet..."  
Kimu sweatdrops. "Shalon-baka..."  
Shalon glares. "What?!"  
Kimu opens on eye. "While you've been yapping you're mouth, the whole class has heard everything."  
Shalon sweatdrops nervously and sees everyone staring at them with shocked faces. "That's... not good..."  
The teacher walks into the class. "Attention class! Attention!"  
  
Kimu and Miki sit by each other eating lunch.   
Saionji comes up behide Shalon. He puts his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He says smoothly.  
"Of course I know who you are my love." Shalon smiles.  
Kimu sweatdrops. "Cripes... Shalon... Since when the heck did you get so soft?"  
"Hmm... I don't know... I think I was always this way, but I goofted off before. I was so immature." Shalon says.  
Kimu get's a frightened look and clings onto Miki. "Ack! She's been possessed by some freaky ghost or   
something! That doesn't sound like her at all."  
Miki sweatdrops and smiles nervously.  
Saionji sits next to Shalon.  
Shalon looks across the ground and notices a tall woman with black hair, wearing a purple suit. "Does anybody   
know who she is?" She points to her.  
Kimu looks back at her. "I got no idea...." She blinks and looks to Miki. "Do you Miki?"  
Miki nods his head and looks at the woman. "That's Yoru Hoshino."  
Shalon blinks. "Yoru Hoshino? Who's that?"  
Miki looks at her. "She is the Secratary of Ohtori Acadamy."  
Kimu sweatdrops. "A secratary...? Don't you think she's a bit... what would you say... young?" Knowing Shalon's   
mind she zips her lips. "Wait, nevermind."  
Saionji looks at Miki. "It's funny really. Me and Shalon being in love has completely changed us. But you two..."   
Kimu and Miki blinks, waiting for what he was going to say. "Havn't changed one bit... why?"  
Kimu giggles. "We've changed more than you think we've had!" She leans her head on Miki's shoulder. "Isn't   
that right sweetcakes?"  
Miki blushes heavily and nervously sweatdrops. He closes his eyes and nods his head a bit.  
  
In the distance, Utena is seen, looking at the group. "What the heck? Now Saionji is going with Shalon? This is  
a little too wierd if you ask me."  
Anshi blinks. "What do you mean Miss Utena?"  
Utena looks at Anshi and sighs, she sits down and eats a rice ball. "It's just strange... Two new transfer students   
come and take two student counsil members. Then Miki and Kimu turns out to be these Warriors and   
Princesses. It's all so strange."  
Rei giggles softly out of no where and appears in front of them. "I think you mean Knight and Priestess."  
Utena looks up. "Rei-mama? Where on Earth did you come from? And how do you know about them being so?"  
Rei sits down by Utena. "Simple, One; I just came from my extended class, two; I'm the Queen who they   
protected long ago, so I suppose I sould know."  
Utena looks at her and sighs. "It's still confusing."  
Rei looks back at the 2 boys and 2 girls. "Well, I seems we now have 2 Knights and 2 Priestesses."  
Utena get's a shocked face. "What do you mean!?!"  
Rei looks at her. "Saionji's ring has turn green and silver, and Shalon has the exsact same ring."  
Utena's face goes pale. "Oh no... not another duel." She hangs her head.  
Rei closes her eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Utena, I mean, Saionji may not even want to fight."  
Utena blinks. "What do you mean?"   
Rei sips some green tea. "Even though he is the next knight, he nor his priestess might have anything against   
you. It's only a guess, but I do believe i'm right."  
Anshi nods her head a bit. "I do agree with Miss Rei."  
Utena closes her eyes. "Well, whatever happens next. I'm not going to fight and that's the end of that."  
  
The gates to the student counsil opens. Touga is standing there in the darkness, Juri sitting behide him.  
"Touga... I don't suspose you know what's going on do you?"  
Touga closes his eyes. " This whole ordeal about Knights and Priestesses...? I wish I did..."  
Juri takes out a letter. " End of the world seems to know though... don't they?" She tosses it onto the table.  
Touga's eyes dart to his side as he picks up the letter and reads it. " Miki and Saionji seem to have become   
the first two Knights... and the two new transfer students, Kimu and Shalon have become their Prietesses. The  
question is... where are we left off?"  
Juri closes her eys and grins. "I suppose even you already know, don't you Touga?"  
A shadow goes over his face. "I couldn't say..."  
Juri opens her eyes slowly. " The Queen, the King, the Princess, the Knights and the Priestesses... but one   
thing is missing... isn't there?"  
Touga slowly looks back. "A Evil villian prehaps? A dragon to slay... A corrupted King, Queen, Princess, Prince  
or even Knight and Priestess... it's a mystery covered by a dark shadow, that fails to reveal itself 'till the very   
end."  
Juri sighs. "Then I suppose you could put it this way Touga... The sea is blown by the wind, which there the Wind  
picks up the Water and drowns the Earth... The Wind is stopped by the trees and mountains of Earth and the   
Earth dries out...The dryness creates a fire the blazes into the darkness, to reveal a evilness and a holyness   
both at once... but even then... it's not the end... but only a beginning..."  
Touga closes his eyes. " Then I guess we both know what will happen.... don't we?"  
Juri grins and everything turns to blackness.  
  
* Rei stands inside the dueling arena, looking up at the castle, her eyes blank. She is wearing a dress like   
Anshi's but is is white with silver lining. She closes her eyes and everything turns black as she glows a golden   
arua. "Eternal light... That captured me..." The castle slowly appears glowing the same arua out of the darkness.   
"Show your power... and set me free..." White lights shines down out of the castle. "Wo Ai Ni... " She opens her   
eyes, her green eyes shimmering. "I love you... " She slowly begins to float up as she streatches out her arms   
towards the light. "For an eternity..." Everything thing is filled with a blinding white light.   
Rei is then seen on the black floor, in the same tattered cloths from her past duel with Akio. She slowly looks up   
and sees "him" standing over him, in his exsact same outfit.   
He gently puts the tip of his sword to her throat and smirks. " As you might try to escape, you are still unable to   
rescue you're own pathedic life." He kneels down and holds her chin in his hand firmly.   
Tears begin to fill Rei's eyes.   
"What are you to do now? Mizu and Kidorui has been revived as well... I do suppose Kaze will as well..." He   
licks his lips. "But destiny has placed your King aside, and you know there's nothing you can do... You're still that  
pathedic Queen who lost that night. "  
Tears fall down her cheek and she snaps. "I know.... I know there is nothing I can do to fight you... no matter how  
hard I try. You took the place of my King, and stole the power of the Golden Rose Key... you will... be the one to   
bring Revolution to the world..."  
He smirks in satisfaction. "I just love it when you agree with me... you become so beautiful and irresitable.. when  
you have no mind of you're own." He kisses her softly.  
She collapses into his arms, not being able to resist anymore. 'Forgive me... my Princess... for being so weak.  
In this state... I can not fight. I know now... that my Knight... my King... my Lover... will never come again and   
embrace me. So i'll give myself to the enemy, and stop you're pain... the pain you feel deep inside everytime   
you duel. You will be free.... and so will Anshi... and the the other knights as well...I'll die a million deaths and   
save you from that agony...'  
Akio runs his hand though her golden hair. "Yes my Queen... I am you're King."  
The darkness runs over them as Akio's evil laugh is heard in the background, echoing through out the halls of   
the castle. *  
  
Yoru sits outside in the courtyard at night, her long black hair flowed over her soulder and her deep green eyes   
shimmering. She looks up at the sky and closes her eyes. The wind blows gently through her hair. "90o to the   
west..." She looks behide her and sees Juri standing there, leaned against a pillar, turns away from her.  
Yoru get's a interested look. 'A student counsil member? What would she be doing here this late at night?'   
She slowly stands up and as silent as the wind of no direction, she begins to walks up behide Juri. She stops a   
few feet away. She reconises her. "Juri-sama?"  
Juri is startled and looks behide herself. "Yes?"  
She smiles a little. "I know it's none of my business, but what are you doing here at this late hour?"  
Juri blinks, then reconises her. She turn around completely, putting away her locket. "I was just thinking to   
myself.... wait... you're the Secratary, arn't you?"  
Yoru nods her head. "Yes, I am."  
Juri's face stays the same. "May I ask what you're doing here at this late hour?"  
Yoru looks up at the sky. "Listening to the Wind talk..."  
Juri's face turns a little soft. "The Wind...?" She says a little skeptically. "Talking...?"  
Yoru looks back at her, smiling softly. "Can't you hear it? It's a beautiful melody... like an eternity..." She then   
blushes and looks down. "I'm sorry... I'm just blabbering on like this... I have no reason to..."  
Juri puts on a soft smile, one that she hasn't used for centuries. " It's alright... I think I almost know what you   
mean..." Juri looks up at the sky. " The wind has a way to talk to certain people... "  
Yoru looks up and nods her head soft in disbelieve. "Lately though... the wind has been rough against the sea   
and earth... almost as if it wants to be the hidden beneath all of it."  
Juri looks at her quickly. 'What?! Does she truely know?!' "Miss Secratary, I don't suppose you believe that the   
wind can really tell the future ahead... do you?"  
Yoru smiles and kneels down to a small pond. "The Wind, the Earth, and the Water..." She places her left hand   
on the ground, and her right hand in the water. She lifts up her head as wind flies gently through her hair.  
"What about... the Fire?" Juri says, her face the same.  
She stands up, shakes the water off her hand, and her eyes become more hard.  
"The Fire is what reveals the truth about alot of things... it doesn't really tell the future..."  
Juri nods her head. "I see..."  
Yoru get's an interested look. "Why do you want to know so much?"  
Juri turns away. " I was only curious... "  
Yoru walks up behide her and places her hand on Juri's shoulder. "Juri-sama... no... Kaze-sama..."  
Juri's eyes widen. 'I know... I know that name!' Juri turns around and sees on Yoru's hand, a rose seal. "A rose   
seal!?" She quickly backs away.  
Yoru closes her eyes. " I'm sorry I scared you... and I still not sure if you're the one i'm looking for... but..." She   
slowly opens her eyes, as they shimmer lightly. "You are a Knight... are you not? Knight of Wind even..."  
Juri shakes her head. "What do you mean?!"  
Yoru walks back up to her and clasps her hand to her's tightly. "Orange rose of the Noble Castle..." They both   
glow an Orange Arua.  
Juri's heart flutters.   
Two orange orbs glow around them.   
Yoru whispers softly. "Power of the element Wind the sleeps within us..." The orbs shatter as energy flows into   
them.  
Juri's eyes close, as well as Yoru's.   
"Heed your masters and come forth..." both their rings glow and turns orange and silver.  
Yoru's face only inches away from Juri's, she opens her eyes slowly.  
Juri does the same, her memories coming back to her. "Hokufuu..."  
  
*A woman in a dark pink and black outfit is seen embracing another woman in a pink dress with black and   
silver lining.   
"Kaze-sama... my love... please... don't leave this place of holyness to die in a place of bloodshed." The woman   
in the dress's eyes get teary.  
Kaze places a hand on her cheek. "Forgive me... Hokufuu..." She kisses her softly. "I sware... If I die... I'll come   
back to be with you... not even hell can keep me from you..." She takes out her sword and begins to walk off into   
the darkness.  
Hokufuu stands up, tears streaming donw her face. She forces herself not to say a word, and not to leave. She   
just stands there, not moving an inch, only one sentence repeating in her head. 'She will come back... She will   
come back... She will come back...'. She stands there, but in her head, she can hear the sounds of swords   
clashing a blood shed.... They echo through out her mind, but she just stands there. She stands there for an   
eternity... the wind blowing rough against her, until her soul flies out of her body and moves with the wind. Her   
grieving soul is turned into a ring, and placed on Hoku's hand. It shines and her body slowly falls to the ground....   
it turns to dust and the wind takes it away.  
Three soft voices are heard in the wind though.... a blue, green, and pink orbs projecting the voice...   
'Black Rose of the Noble castle...' The blue orbs glow.  
'Power of the Element Darkness that sleeps within "him"...' The green orbs glow.  
'Heed your master... and come forth...' The pink orbs glow.  
'Cover our dark history and give incarnation to those who lived to die!' They all shatter and come together...   
they form 5 white rose seals with a pink crests...  
"Yes..." Deep blue eyes gleam with satisfaction. "If you play my game... and you lose... you'll have to pay the   
price... and once again the game is started over and I once again win..." Footsteps are heard in the   
background... they begin to fade away though...*  
  
Yoru looks deeply into Juri's eyes. "Kaze... the truth is beginning to reveal... "  
Juri looks back deeply into her's. "Yes... the mystery will soon be uncovered... unfortunately... it may not be soon   
enough..."  
Yoru embraces Juri tightly, not even paying attention to their changed rings.  
Juri feels the wind start to blow heavier... and she looks up. 'Utena... My last misson is to beat you... I won't get   
Hoku involved in this... If I do I'll lose like Miki... So... I'll fight you on my own turf...'  
Both feel the coming of a new era... the truth will be revealed and then... revolution will be brung to the world...  
  



	14. Chapter 10. Dancing Fire...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 10. Dancing Fire...  
  
=======================================  
  
"Where... am I?" A soft voice calls out out of the dark mists. "Who... am I? Am I alone?" A dim light shines on the  
shadow of a Young Princess. "Mama.... Papa... where did they go?" The lights shines brighter and the Young   
Princess is Utena. She looks at her hands... and they're beginning to fade away. "Am... I dieing...? Or already   
dead?" She closes her eyes and grips her hands tightly, tears streaming down her face. "The castle... it's   
disappeared.... I barely managed to escape with my life." She opens her eyes again... they're soft and   
vunerable. "The castle... the castle crumbled... this isn't right!!" She then runs off into the mist... the words of her   
mother echoing in the mists.   
"My dear daughter... I promise I'll be back... I sware to you... no matter what the cost might be..."   
Then the words of her father. "Utena... You must take care of yourself while I search for your mother... once I find  
her.... we'll both come back..."   
Then the words of Shizuku. "Princess... Do not fear... we're all here to protect you... remember? Me and Chi..."   
She stopped.   
The words of Chi come next. "That's right.... no matter what happens... where are here to save you... your   
mother... and your father... they are the only things that matter...."  
Utena shakes her head. "No! No! Even if you protected me you didn't protect yourselves or the castle!!" She   
closes her eyes again. "I didn't want you all to leave for my sake.... or for the castle's. Everything fell in the end!"   
She fells to her knees... feeling a tingling feeling all around herself. "This is what Revolution is then... the   
changing of the world... that's what my mother was fighting for... I understand... But now... no... this isn't   
Revolution.... this is something... worse. It's evil... " The mists turn to water... and she fells a change occur all   
over her body... and she is swept away by the raging water of a newly formed river.  
  
"Miss Utena, Miss Utena. Wake up Miss Utena."   
Utena slowly sits up out of her bed. "Wha...?" She looks around and blinks. "Only... a dream??" She looks over   
to her side and sees Anshi. "Anshi? Oh.. what time is it?"  
Anshi smiles. "It's 11:49. You slept in late this morning, Miss Utena."  
Utena slowly nods her head. "I guess I did."  
Anshi then turns around to the door. "Lunch is ready if you want it Miss Utena."   
Utena smiles. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute Anshi."  
Anshi smiles back at her. "Ok. Miss Utena." She walks out her room, closing the door behide her.  
Utena's smile fades and she looks back at her hands. "That dream... it seemed so clear... What was it all   
about?" She then climbs out of bed and changes into her cloths. "I think I'll have to talk to my mother about this..."  
The words echo in her head again... But not her mother's words... but her father's words. 'When I find your   
mother.... I'll come back with her...'. She swares she's heard that voice before... the voice is so deep and rich.   
She then thinks of Ruka. "What is up with him anyways... I sould ask Mother about him, too." Utena then walks   
out her room and down stairs, smelling breakfast. She smiles and sits down by the table to see her breakfast   
already ready.  
Anshi comes out. "Hello, Miss Utena. Try it, it's good."  
Utena smiles. "Ok." She tries it and smiles brightly. "This is excellent Anshi! Thanks!"  
Anshi smiles. "You're welcome, Miss Utena." She then walks off back to the Kitchen.   
Utena puts down her fork after eating it. "Anshi! I'm going out to see Mom, ok?"  
Anshi calls from the kitchen. "Alright, Miss Utena!"   
Utena sweatdrops. "One of these days..." She then walks out her house and down the pathway. "From Mother's   
directions, her house sould be at the very end of this block. Utena walks forward... she travels a slight distance.   
"Here we are!" She looks up then sweatdrops nervously. "What the?! This is a huge mansion!" She then walks   
up the the front door and knocks. "Hello? It's me. Utena!"  
The door slowly creaks open. "Utena?" She opens the door all the way and smiles. "Come on in. Nobody but   
me is home."   
Utena smiles and walks in, and she catches her breath quickly... "This place... is..." It looks like the inside of a   
castle. "It's... absolutely Gorgeous."  
Rei smiles softly and closes her eyes. "I suppose... it is..." She then notions Utena to follow her. She sits down   
on the very comfortable leather couch, stirs some tea and looks over to Utena who is sitting on the oppsite side   
of the room from her. "So, Utena, my daughter, what brings you here?"  
Utena get's a worried look on her face. "Mother... What happened...?"  
Rei stops stiring. "What do you mean... what happened?"  
Utena's eyes shimmer. "Mother... I had a strange dream... that this castle had crumbled and I was morning over   
you and father. What does the dream mean, mother?"  
Rei trembling sets her cup down. " It.... It was probaly just your Imagination... I mean... all these strange things   
have happened lately, so.... Yes.... it was only your imagination." He voice is shakey.  
Utena stands up. "The dream was all too clear... I remember it so well.... your voice and father's..." Utena stops...  
seeing a shadow comes over Rei's face... and can almost swear she hears a weeping noise. "Mother...?"  
Rei's voice is usually calm and still, like a slow flowing river & into a lake. But not now. "You... You heard your   
father? No... I can't even remember his very voice... why do you remember when I'm torn from him forever?!"   
She looks up, deep burning pain in her eyes, and such deep sadness could never be expressed in tears.  
Utena's eyes waver. "Mother... What happened to you...? What made you be this way...? What happened to   
father...?"  
Rei's eyes waver, then stop and turn cold. "No... no you weren't suppose to know this... no... and you don't know   
this..." Rei stands up.  
Utena steps back, a suddenly feeling a chill fall over her. 'This isn't my mother... no... her eyes... her eyes where   
soft and sweet.... like a rose... but this woman's eyes... cold and harsh... this woman... isn't my mother....'  
Rei places her both her hands on each of Utena's cheek. "Utena... my dear child" She smirks... but it isn't her   
smirk... It's Akio's smirk and then... even more scary was... that her voice wasn't her own, but Akio's own. "What  
happened to your father... and what happened... to your mother... is really none of your concern..." His hands   
glow as Utena's eyes widen, then become blank and empty.   
"None... of my concern..." Utena whispers softly.  
Akio smirks more. "Yes... now... you will forget your dream... and you will forget everything that happened and go  
back home."  
Utena turns around. "I will forget my dream... I will forget everything and go back home."Utena then walks away   
and out the door.  
Akio's smirk fades as Rei's eyes return to normal and she collapses down on the couch. "No... my princess....   
my king...."  
Akio then appears slowly materalizing in front of Rei. "What a nuisance your daughter has become."  
Rei slowly looks up at Akio. "Master... no... let her be... she won't interfere... with your plans..."  
Akio takes Rei's chin in his hand, smirking again. "You best hope she doesn't my little Queen..." He kisses her   
greedily.  
Rei feels tears build up in her eyes. 'Utena... my Princess... I almost got to you... but I was held back again... it is   
true then... my King... will truely never come...' She closes her eyes... a black arua glowing around them, Akio   
seen in his dueling outfit and Rei is seen in her torn up Queen dress.   
Akio's eyes close, still smirking. "You're all mine... for eternity." Everything turns to darkness.  
  
Utena is seen walking slowly back to her home. 'What happened... why can't I remember...' Utena then stops   
and relieases she's come to the Arena Forest. "The Arena Forest?" A light glow in coming from it. 'For some   
reason... I want to go there... but why...?' She then, not knowing what's controlling her, walks to the gate that   
leads inside. She then opens it up, but the water is pure black and when the large rose opens, it is also pure   
black. She swallows hard, but walks into the now dark forest, walking up the stairs. She then slowly transforms,  
her uniform becoming complete. Once she is at the top of the arena, she sees Juri standing on the other side,   
and Anshi standing on the far away Middle edge.  
Juri holds her sword tightly, glaring. "So... the power of the Orange rose is as strong as I thought." She smirks.   
"Call on your sword Utena, and let this battle begin..."  
Utena's eyes waver, then walks over to Anshi.  
"Rose of the noble castle..."  
"Power of Dios that sleeps with me..."  
"Heed your master and comforth..." Anshi leans back and Utena catches her. She pulls the sword from her brest  
and calls out. "Grant me the power... to bring the world revolution!" She then glares at Juri.   
Juri then smirks. "I guess your wondering why I'm here... none the less why you're here as well." She brushes her  
now long hair back, having a new uniform on. "Well... I've decided to defeat you and take the rose bride for   
myself. Then maybe, I will be able to live with Hokufuu in peace..." She glares coldly. "For once..."  
Utena has a confused look. "Hokufuu? Who's Hokufuu?"  
She licks her lips deliciously, standing in her battle pose. "She's my Priestess..."  
Utena's face goes pale. 'Juri's a Knight too? Then maybe... the whole student counsil are the knights. That would  
means... Touga's left. But who on earth could be his priestess?'  
Juri's smirk fades. "It's time to stop dabbling around and fight... my dearest Princess." She charges at her.  
Utena glares hard and charges as well. There swords clash and they duel.   
Juri smirks, knowing she has the upper hand. "You may be the champion of the Golden Rose Seal, But I'm the   
champion of the Orange Rose Seal!" She jumps up really high and back flips a few times, landing gacefully on   
the ground, like walking on wind. She licks her lips, smirking widely.   
Utena's eyes widen. "What the?!"  
She stands gracefully, her hand on her hips, the wind whipping gently through her hair. "You see Utena... my   
power is to control the wind and it's every aspect."  
Utena glares. "I don't care what the heck you control! You're not getting Anshi!!" A golden arua flies around her.   
"Don't you understand!! I don't care if I'm a Princess and I don't care if Anshi's the Rose Bride!! I just want to   
protect her and let her be a normal girl!!" She charges ruthlessly, yet skillfully.  
Anshi watches on, thinking to herself 'She doesn't understand... I'll always be the rose bride... no matter what   
happens. But she's just like Rei-sama... always wanting to protect me...' closes her eyes.  
Juri charges back with the full strength of the wind. "I won't let you win!!!"  
Utena's eyes flare gold and then she uses all to energy into her final blow as Juri goes flying backwards, the   
orange rose petals flying...  
"KAZE-SAMA!" A Young woman in a beautiful pink dress with back and silver lining appears out of no where,   
catching Juri before she falls. "Kaze! Oh, Kaze-sama please be alright!"  
Juri slowly opens her eyes. "Hokufuu...?"  
Yoru smiles warmly, her eyes teary. "Oh Kaze... Juri-sama... you're alright... I thought... I had lost you to another   
battle again and I just couldn't stand around, doing nothing, just to see you die again."  
Juri smiles reassuringly. "Oh Hokufuu... Yoru-ko... I wouldn't leave you again."  
Utena's glow dies down quickly and her eyes widen. "The Secretary of Ohtori Acadamy? Miss Hoshino??" She   
walks over to her.  
Yoru looks up at her and smiles softly. "Princess... It's been so long and you've grown so much since I last saw   
you. I am the Kaze no Miko, other wise known as, the Pritess of Wind." She stands up and smiles warmly. "I'm   
very pleased to meet you again."  
Juri stands up slowly. "Hokufuu... why... are you being so nice to her?"  
Yoru smiles warmly. "Oh your silly! This is the Princess." She holds out another white rose to Utena. "I am   
forever you loyal servent, Utena." She bows her head.  
Utena takes the rose but stands there amazed for a few moments. "Um... alright then." She blinks rapidly.  
Juri looks over to her, closes her eyes and smiles. "Well Utena... if Hokufuu trusts you... then I guess I'll have to,   
too."  
Utena looks over to Juri. "Ok.... I think...."  
Yoru then feels a chill run over herself. "The winds are blow hard now, soon the fire plaguing us will be put out   
and the truth will be revealed."  
Utena looks at Yoru shocked. "The Truth!? Fire?! What are you talking about!?"  
Yoru looks at her. "There is only one more knight and priestess left, and now one of your most dangerous tests   
will begin soon. Please Princess, be careful and prepared once that time arrives."  
Utena nods her head. "Well, I don't completely understand, but I'll try to be prepared."  
Juri then started to walk off with Yoru. "I guess the peaceful life isn't a bad idea."  
Utena looks at them walk off.  
Anshi walks over to her. "Miss Utena, I think you sould listen to Yoru. She sems very wise, and she's one of the   
Priestesses."  
Utena looks at her. "Are you really so sure? I mean... after all... we barely know anything about them."  
Anshi smiles and nods her head.  
Utena sighs. "Well... I guess we'll have to ask Rei-mama when we get home. Surely she knows what's going on,   
I mean, she was the Queen after all."  
Anshi nods her head, beginning to walk off with Utena as they disappear into the light.  
Then, everything goes black. In the middle of the arena stands an intense figure. A spotlight shines down on him.  
His deep blue eyes gleam. "Utena... was I mistaken then... to have eyes for you...? No... you were like your   
mother... but there was a difference... and now that the wind has blown out the fire... every knight knows the   
truth..." He holds up an red orb and watches it sparkle dimmly. "Soon my dear... you will have your mate..." The   
light then fades and he seems to be enveloped by the darkness.  
An evil laughter is softly heard at first then get's louder and louder till is fades into the background.  
  
The sound of soft piano playing is heard.  
"Oh Miki-chan... that sounds so beautiful... almost indescriable." Kimu is standing by the Piano, watching Miki   
play. She closes her eyes, smiling softly. "I just love it..."  
Miki glances over to her and smiles warmly. "I'm glad you like it that much Kimi-ko. Do you think it reminds you   
of some place a long time ago?"  
Kimu opens her eyes. "Yes... it does... it reminds me..." She turns over a bit, transforming almost, her hair   
growing longer as a blue and black lined dressed appears on herself. "...of the castle"  
Miki looks at her, awe in his eyes, though he just smiles. "Kimi-ko... Shizu-ko... you're both so very beautiful. It   
seems like yesterday we were in that castle." He stands up, though the piano just seems to keep playing,   
without his fingers. He transforms as well, appearing in his darker blue uniform, her hair also going more blue   
and his eyes turning green.  
Kimu looks at him and blushes very light. "You are the most handsome of knights, in any form... Miki-chan...   
Mizu-sama..."   
Miki chuckles softly. "We both flatter ourselves then." He takes her hand. "The music plays my dear, shall we   
dance?"  
Kimu's eyes shimmer and she smiles warmly. "My humble Knight, It would be the greatest of honors if you would  
allow me to." She takes his hand, and they begin the Waltz. It seems the area around them seems to changes   
into a ballroom as many other people are seen dancing as well.  
The Prietess of Earth,Chi is seen dancing with Kidorui, the Knight of Earth. She looks very happy and so does   
he.   
The Prietess of Wind, Hokufuu is seen dancing with Kaze, the Knight of Wind. Both looks solemn, but in their   
minds they are in pure bliss, for this is a day of the celebration of the Rose Castle and the royalties who rule   
over it.   
In the very front, where the thrones are, sit a King, a Queen, and a small little Princess.  
The Queen looks overs to the king. "Karibi-sama... this is truely a holy day for our people, is it not? Maybe, we   
will get the luck of the gods and godesses that we will not have to fight..."  
The King smiles warmly at her. "Faia-sama... this day is full of goodness..." He puts his hand tenderly on her   
hand. "Do not worry my Queen, nothing shall go wrong on this day."  
The Princess sits there, silent as the dead wind. Her eyes are downcast, never liking social events such as   
these. She looks up and over to her mother who sits beside her on her own higher throne. "Faia-mama... must I   
stay here?"  
The Queen looks down at her. "Of course you must. It is your duty as the Princess to attend these events unless   
you are ill. Which you are not my dear."  
The Princess's eyes downcast. "I understand... Faia-mama."  
The Queen get's a sad look, then smiles warmly. taking the Princess's hand into her own. "My darling, Shu-ko...   
things will get better... you'll see."  
All of a sudden, someone bursts into the ballroom. "King Karibi! King Karibi! Lucifer has broken out of the   
Rose seal! My King!"  
Everyone turns to the messanger as he runs up to the throne and bows, trying to catch his breath.  
The King stands up. "What?! Lucifer broke out of the sealed corridors?! But how?!"  
The messanger shakes his head. "I do not know, but he has already ravaged everything around the sealed   
corridors! He is headed towards the mountain peaks where his castle lays!"  
The King's eyes narrow. "Send a message for my army to gather! We must stop him before he get's to his   
death-lothen castle! And hurry about it!"  
The messanger nods his head and runs off.  
The Princess looks paniced and tugs on her mother's dress a little, trying to get her attention. "Mama! Mama!   
What's going on!?"  
The Queen looks down at her daugheter. "Nothing my darling." The Queen looks at her maids. "Maidens, send   
my daughter off to bed with my blessings." The Queen the hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek. She walks   
over to the king.  
The Princess looks back at her mother as she heads towards her room with the Maids.  
The 3 knights gather around the King, the Prietesses gathering among themselves in their own group.  
"King Karibi, what must we do?" Kadorui asks, a solemn, war-like look on his face.  
The King looks at him. "Kadorui, and my other two knights." He looks at the rest. "You must all stay here for the   
time being. If Lucifer makes it back to his castle, then there will be only a few options left." The king glances   
over to his queen.  
The Queen steps up by him. "I will have to go and face Lucifer. If I do not return, then the King will come after me.  
But, if he does not return as well, the knights must come and save the king."  
Shock is in the the knights and the King's eyes. "Faia! You will do no such thing!"  
She looks at him and shows him her ring. "Are you forgetting? I am the most powerful warrior here, and It must   
be me who takes on Lucifer."  
Karibi closes his eyes. "Then... we will go with the plan."  
The 3 Priestesses come up to them, the Knights getting out of the way.   
"What about our Knights?! What are we suppose to do while they go out and fight?!" Shizuku's eyes narrow.  
"Yeah!" Chi joins in with Shizuku.  
The Queen steps up. "The 3 Priestesses of the elements must watch over the Princess!"  
Hokufuu nods and steps up beside the two priestesses looking at both of them. "If we must do something, this   
might as well be it. We surely can't just go out and fight, we can't have anymore people in danger than we need.   
If this mission fails...." She goes silent... and so does the whole room. Everyone either looks down or closes  
their eyes.  
The Queen shakes her head. "We must not think like that! If we sealed him once then we'll be able to do so   
again! He is only a human with a little bit of power, just like ourselves!"  
Everyone nods their heads, agreeing.  
The King sighs. "We will gather in the morning, for now, we must rest for the battle ahead." The King walks off   
towards his corridors, as the Queen follow him.  
The Knights and priestesses talks among themselves as they pair up and head towards their own rooms.  
But, Mizu and Shizuku walk to their own room silently. The corridors slowly seem to form into the empty halls of   
Ohtori Acadamy. Both of them also seem to transform back to their reincarnated states.  
"The memory seems all too clear. It was the luck of the devil that Lucifer was released that holyiest day of   
days...." Kimu says softly.  
Miki nods his head solemn. "Yes... you're right, but now we have a second chance to live in peace." He wraps   
an arm around her waists and pulls her closer to him as they walk.  
Kimu leans her head on his shoulder. "Yes... and live in peace we will..."  
  
Utena is walking to school, with Anshi by her side. "Surely my mother must know what the Priestess of Wind   
was talking about... don't you think so, Anshi?"  
Anshi nods her head. "Yes Miss Utena, Rei-sama knows everything about that past while we, of the Rose   
Castle, remain to remember barely anything about the past that came and went."  
Utena sighs. "It just makes no sense..."  
Anshi looks at her. "Miss Utena, if I may reply, don't you think it's a bit too quiet around here?"  
Utena then looks around... Anshi was right, it was very quiet and she didn't hear a thing, even when she went   
into  
the school yard. She then went farther into the school and everybody just seemed to pass her zombie-like. She   
then stopped. "What...? What on earth is going on...!?"  
Wakaba appears suddenly in front of her and smiles brightly. "Hi Utena-sama!"  
Utena smiles back at her, glad that someone is normal for once. "Hi Wakaba!"  
Wakaba's smile then fades. "Did you hear the news Utena?"  
Utena blinks. "What is it Wakaba?"  
Wakaba closes her eyes. "Tenjou Rei... has disappeared completely...."  
Utena's eyes widen in sheer terror. "What?! What are you talking about?!!?"  
Wakaba looks up at her. "Rei was nowhere to be found. She disappeared sometime yesterday. It happened all   
so sudden, too. Utena... everywhere around and in the campus was searched and they didn't find a trace. But,   
what made everyone so gloomy, was that the rumor went around that Rei was in cohoots with the Chairman of   
Ohtori Acadamy. The thing is... the Chairman is missing as well... and so is that guy who always hangs around   
her. It seems all so strange and wierd, but the students where told not to mention anything about it."  
Utena takes in all the information and comprends. "Then that's why everyone is acting this way."  
Anshi is looking down, her eyes closed. 'The Queen and the Prince... Why couldn't I see this coming....'  
Utena looks over to Anshi. "Anshi, come on, let's get to class."  
Anshi nods her head and follows Utena to class.  
The whole class time everything is quiet and it's very disturbing to hear. The atmosphere was gloomy.The   
whole time Utena get's the chills like she's in the realm of the dead or something. Once every class finishes,   
which takes forever it seems, Utena has a determined look as she runs quickly towards where she remembers   
the directions to her mother's house. She had told Anshi to go home and stay there until she came back. 'I knew  
something strange was going on... I felt it since I left the dorm yesterday. What is everyone hidding from me?   
Where has Rei-mama gone?'. The area around herself seems to get darker as clouds float over the sun, making  
it seem like time stands still in the darkness. She then feels her heart pound as thousands of thoughts run   
through her mind at once. She then finally arrives and looks up at the mansion. She swares she's seen it before,  
but she hasn't as well, which really creeps her out. She then charges in, the door being open and all. The place   
is dark and empty. But the thing is, the place seems to resemble parts of the rose castle. Then it happens, all   
the memories Akio erased come back to her. Her eyes go blank for a second as she does, then her eyes turn   
normal again. "Mother... That's what happened. But what does this all mean!?"  
"It means the Queen has been stolen by Lucifer..." A deep voice says behide her.   
Utena's eyes widen as she relieases who it is. She turns around and sees him.  
He's wearing a black outfit with a red thing crossing over the middle. His hair seems thickened and much longer.   
Utena has a shocked look on her face. "Touga!?"  
He opens his eyes. "Hello Princess..." He grins softly.  
Utena glares. "Where is Rei!? And who the hell is Lucifer!? God Damnit, Touga!! Tell me!!"  
He stands up from the chair he was sitting it. "One, I havn't a clue where the Queen is. Two, Lucifer is known as   
many people. You could call him Akio... the Chairman... but most of all... Ruka." His eyes gleam. "Lucifer, my   
dear, is the one and only prince who let rose castle crummble."  
Utena stares at him a bit in amazement. "How do you know all this?"  
He looks at her. "I had a daydream about it, but now, I know it's true. Surely... you must of had it too."  
Utena's eyes widen and she steps back. She recalls when she got back from the battle arena she had seen an   
illusion. She had been a Princess... but it was all kinda blurry to her now, like it had been more of a dream than   
an illusion.  
He closes his eyes. "Utena... I am... the Knight of Fire."  
Utena get's shocked look. "Are you serious!? Then what that Priestess said..."  
He then starts to walk up the stairs. "I am the Fire that is being blown away and finally showing the truth. Come   
Utena, we must go after your mother quickly."  
Utena blinks and runs after him. "I thought you said you didn't know where she went!"  
Doesn't look at her. "I don't know exsactly where she went... all I know is that if we follow her energy vibes, it'll   
lead us too her."  
Utena looks very confused about everything. "What do you mean Energy vibes? I don't feel anything..."  
Touga closes his eyes. "You havn't regained all your memories... I have. That one daydream somehow got into   
my subconsious and I remembered everything." He then comes to the top of the stairs.  
Utena blinks. "I still don't see how you can feel them and I can't..."  
Touga opens his eyes a bit. "Once you regain all your memories you will be able to sense her just as I can."  
Utena looks down as they keep on walking until they get to a Balcony. She looks up and see it. "What are we   
doing here, Touga?"  
Touga smiles. "You'll see." He raises his hand, glaring at the sky in determination. "Red rose of the Noble   
castle! Power of the Element fire that sleeps within me! Heed your master and come forth!" A red orb appears   
floating around his hand and he smirks.   
Utena stares at it. "What is that?"  
"The Fire Globe... The Strongest Elemental energy source on the planet." The orb the seems to transform right   
before their eyes.  
Utena covers her eye with her arm, the light of the transformation being so bright. Once the light dims down an   
elegent large, ruby red bird is in front of them. "It's... so beautiful..." She slowly walks up to it. "Is... it real?!"  
He chuckles. "Of course it is. This is just a way we can get to the Queen quicker." He get's onto the bird. He   
smiles a bit. "Hop on, he isn't dangerous."  
Utena swallows hard and get's onto the bird carefully. Just as soon as she get's all set in place the bird squwaks  
loudly as her starts to fly. Utena panics and holds onto tightly to Touga.  
Touga chuckles more. "You'll be ok, don't worry."  
Utena looks at him and nods her head. Then she wonders, 'I wonder why Touga is being so nice like this. I've   
never seen him this way.' She then thinks she should be blushing, but she doesn't. It's like this is a normal thing   
and she can't place why.  
Then, up ahead, a cloud of pure darkness is seen.   
Utena gets chills just seeing it. "How creppy... what is that thing?"  
Touga get's a determined look. "That's the darkness that hovers above Lucifer's Lair. It seems that once the   
new revolution took place, Lucifer has seemed to of maked good us of everyone one of us."  
Utena then sees something blue from the side of her eye. Then turns to where she saw it, she sorta panics when  
she see Miki and Kimu on a Bird just like their's exsept it's blue. "It's Miki and Kimu!"  
Touga sees them and smiles. "It seems we arn't the only ones that know when the time is right."  
Utena then notices that all the knights have appeared with their priestesses. She then thinks. 'What if... what if  
I'm Touga's Priestess?!' Somehow, the idea just dosn't seem to click in her mind.  
Touga's voice then changes to a very-serious tone. "I wish... that you didn't have to learn any of this. I wish I had  
remembered sooner though... then all of the Knights, including me, would of been able to save your mother."  
Utena then blinks, getting curious. "Do you have a Priestess too Touga?"  
Before Touga answers a wave of energy goes through everyone, making the bird stop in their tracks. "That   
energy... yes... Rei is definately there."  
All 4 birds, Red, blue, green & orange fly towards the castle at full speed... and they, along with the knights, the   
priestesses, & the princess... disappear into reflection portal... 


	15. Recap II

=======================================  
  
Recap II  
  
=======================================  
  
This is the second recap on what has happened so far. Shalon-chan & Saionji end up being the Priestess and   
Knight of earth. Utena doesn't fight off Saionji for some odd reason and Rei seems to be hiding something or   
other. Touga and Juri are the only ones on the Student counsil that havn't been known as Knights yet, though,   
they seem to have an idea about what is going to happen. Then Rei, as the Queen, tried to escape the bond   
Akio had over her, but failed miserably and the bond only grew stronger around her throat. Yoru, the Secretary of  
Ohtori, is proclaim the Priestess of Wind(Hokufuu) and Juri as the Knight of Wind(Kaze). Then Utena has a   
strange dream about the Rose castle crumbling and herself dieing, morning over her Mother and Father. When   
she asked Rei about it, she paniced, feeling pain and sorrow fill herself again. But when that happened, Akio   
sensed it and possessed Rei. Making Utena forget what she had dreamed and what she had seen. Rei's finally   
last hope is broken into a million peices... after everything... she finally gave up completely to Akio. While Utena   
is going back home, she is drawn into the Arena Forest and drawn into a battle with Juri. Utena wins the duel   
and Hokufuu saved Juri from what would of been a fatal fall. Hokufuu told Utena to be careful, for her greatest   
test was to come.  
The next day Rei was found missing, along with Ruka and the Chairman. Utena ran as fast as she could to her   
mother's house and meet Touga who told her that he had also had the same dream Utena had & that he might   
know how to find Rei. He leads her to a balcony and shows her a red globe, saying that he is the Knight of Fire.   
They both get onto the Large Red Bird the Globe transformed into and ride it to Lucifer's Lair. All the rest of the  
Knights and Priestesses join them, but once they get there, they disappear into a reflection portal. What will   
happen to Utena? What has become of Rei and who is her King? Will Akio win and let his evil revolutionise the  
world? All and more to come on the Next few chapters! 


	16. Chapter 11. Destiny...

(WARNING: Those with a weak stomach might not   
want to read this part of the story. Trust me... This   
part will make your stomach twist and turn and go   
inside out)  
=======================================  
  
Chapter 11. Destiny....  
  
=======================================  
  
"Karibi-sama..." A young woman who looks alot like Rei is standing across from what looks to be a King.  
He smiles softly. "Faia-ko...." He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulder.  
She looks up at him, her eyes shimmering. "Is this real...? Or is it only a dream...?"  
He puts his hand gently on her face. "It's real... only if you believe it is..."  
Her eyes shimmer, tears coming to them. "Karibi... You know I can't believe..."  
His closes his eyes. "I know you can't... but... I will try to save you this time my love...."  
"Then my dear... I will be waiting... but... please save me if you are alive and well..." She slowly backs away into   
darkness. "Because.... I can not fight anymore.... Forgive me... one day..."  
He watches her disappear into the darkness. "I will my dear... with all the knights I will my dear... with all the   
priestesses I will my dear... and with our daughter I will my dear... I promise you..." He closes his eyes and walks  
off into the bright light.  
From the far distance Utena sees this, but what makes her mad is that she can not cleary see the King.   
"Karibi... that's his name. My mother's name is Faia... and I'm Shu-ko. But I can never see my father cleary...   
why?" She sighs and all of sudden the world around her get's fuzzy.  
  
"Utena, Utena wake up." A warm, deep voice says.  
Utena slowly opens her eyes. "Wha..." She slowly sits up, rubs her eyes and looks up at who was talking to her.   
It was Touga. "Touga... what... what's going on?"  
Touga helps her up. "We're inside Lucifer's Lair. When we got here, we all got knocked out by the force of that   
strange portal we went through. We ended up in the south wing of the castle."  
Utena looks around. "This place... is so dark. Nothing at all like the rose castle."   
"Of course not... This place is filled with all sorts of Evil." Kimu walks up to Utena. "You souldn't of come   
Princess. We're suppose to be the ones who are to protect Queen Faia."  
Utena shakes her head, determination in her eyes. "Akio has my mother and It's my duty to rescue her!"  
Yoru smiles warmly. "Princess. You've become so much stronger than your mother. Yes, maybe it will be you in   
the end who truely rescues her."  
Miki stops his stopwatch. "30 seconds." He looks at Kimu. "We sould get going if we actually do want to rescue  
her."  
Shalon looks over to Kimu. "Kimi, what will we do once we finally get there?"  
Kimu looks at her. "We'll see soon enough, Shalon-chan."  
Juri walks forward a few paces. "The faster we move the more likely the queen will remain un-harmed."  
All but Utena nod their heads.  
As they walk through the castle, Utena feels so cold. 'This place... is so cold.... I feel like I'm about to freeze my   
ashkins off...'  
Touga looks at her. "Cold in here, isn't it?"  
Utena looks over to him and nods her head. "Yes... very cold. Why is that so? Is it because of the Negative  
Energy?"  
"Exactly...." Saionji says with out looking back at her. "There's enough negative energy here to revolutinize the   
world...."  
Utena perks up. "Really?"  
"The far most wrong way..." Shalon says also with out looking back at her.  
They then get to a huge circle like hall with different doorways leading somewhere or other.  
Juri sighs. "We're not going to get anywhere with this... "  
Kimu steps up a bit. "I guess we'll have to split up..." She holds up her hand and in a blaze her sword appears   
in her hand and so does her dueling outfit.  
Yoru steps up as well, holds up her hand as her own sword appears and a purple dueling outfit with high black   
boots appear on her own self.  
Shalon steps up then and holds up her hand as a sword also appears in it as she has a dark green version of   
Kimu's outfit. She looks back at everyone. "We better get going then..."  
Everyone nods their heads exsept Utena.  
Utena looks at Kimu. "Where just going to split up and risk something happening to one of us??"  
Kimu sighs. "We have no choice, anyways... we're all the best fighters in this realm."  
Yoru steps beside Kimu. "Let's choose teams of two if any of you don't want to go alone. Shalon and Saionji,   
Kimu and Miki, Me and Juri, Utena and Touga. If there are no problems with this arrangement then we can head  
out."  
Miki pairs up with Kimu.  
Saionji pairs up with Shalon.  
Juri pairs up with Yoru.  
Touga pairs up with Utena.  
They then all start to go through their own hallways.  
  
Utena stays silent for the first 5 minutes of walking. She then speaks something after that time. "Touga... Do   
you think that Rei will be alright when we find her...?"  
Touga stayed silent for about 30 seconds, then looked at her. ".... .... I can't promise you anything Utena.... but I   
hope that she will be alright when or if we ever do find her...."  
Utena's eyes widen. "What do you mean If!?"  
Touga closes his eyes, still walking. " I mean that it's not going to be easy getting all the way to Lucifer. I can bet   
my money that some of us arn't going to make it there in one peice.... or if even a one peice is left..."  
Utena's face turns red in rage and glares at him slightly. "How can you talk like that!? You don't know for sure!!"  
Touga stops. "I know what happened in the past when the Queen went out to find Lucifer. He's just as powerful   
as he was then... and... he'll probaly be alot more powerful if he manages to capture the golden rose seal that  
she has." He opens his eyes and looks at her. "That's why Yoru said that you might be the only one who can   
rescue your mother... and it is the truth."  
Utena looks in his eyes and sees a fire burning in there. She knows he's holding back his tongue. He could be   
cussing her out because he knows better, but he won't.  
Touga starts walking again and they don't say a word for the next 10 minutes.   
  
Shalon is walking with Saionji.  
Saionji sighs. "This truely is going to take forever..."  
Shalon keeps her eyes closed. "Yeah.... but we have to get through this.... somehow..."  
They keep walking through the now turning from black to a deep, dark green halls.  
Saionji blinks as he notices this. "Shalon... have you noticed... anything... unusal about the halls?"  
Shalon looks at the halls as they keep walking. "Yeah... they're turning... green..."  
Then they both stop.  
Saionji takes out his sword. "This might be a trap... Stay behide me... I'll go first..." He then starts to walk   
forward, Shalon very close behide him, looking scared and worried. Saionji thinks to himself 'Something's   
going to happen... I know so... I can feel it...'  
They keep walking for the next 7 minutes, but then, they start to see a light ahead.  
Shalon's eyes widen as they get closer to the light. "Is than an exit?!"  
They then both start running towards the light and then once they get to the end they both wish they hadn't.  
All of a sudden vines strike out of no wear and enwrap Saionji as he is dragged out into the middle of the big   
arena covered with many plants. Not pretty ones I might add.  
"SAIONJI-SAMA!" She starts to run out him but is stopped by vines holding her back.   
"SHALON-CHAN!" He calls out before he is cut off by the wines enwraping him until he looks like he's   
mummified in them.  
Then... two enormous lions comes out, their eyes glowing red as they look at the vine and throne enwrapped   
Saionji.   
Shalon's eyes widen and she keeps screaming out for him, tears streaming down her face.   
It's then the lions both pounce on him and starts tearing and eating up everything... everything including him...  
Shalon closes her eyes tightly and makes a blood curdling scream that could wake up the dead and then make   
them gods.  
The lions then back away once there's nothing left but scattered bones and blood.  
The vines let her go finally as she collapses.  
"Oh... isn't this a familar scene of blood Chi?" A familar dark and evil voice is heard.  
Shalon looks up, feeling rage overwhelm her. "LUCIFER!!!" She stands up quickly. "WHERE THE HELL ARE   
YOU LUCIFER!?!? GOD DAMNIT SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD-MONSTER!!!"  
"hmph...." Lucifer's eyes appear in the air. "Try to get to me in time.... if you can survive it..." He smirks and   
disappears.  
Shalon's eyes widen as she reappears in a jungle... and her face turns pale......  
  
Kimu's grasp on Miki's arm tightens as they walk down their own hall.   
Miki looks at her. "You felt it too... didn't you...?"  
Kimu closes her eyes tightly as tears come up to them. "It's Shalon.... something's happened to her... something  
bad...."  
Miki's eyes waver. "Yes... and something has happened to Saionji as well.... I can feel it. Kimu... we sould stay   
on our guard..."  
Kimu nods her head slightly as they both walk closerly together.  
Miki holds, the Mizu no Sword, their sword, protectively. 'I know what's going to happen... but... I have to figure   
out a way for Kimu to survive.'  
Just like what happened to the Priestess and Knight of Earth, the color of the walls start to change. They start to   
change slowly into a dark, deep blue.  
Kimu blinks looks at him. "Miki... what's going on? What's with the color changing walls?"  
Miki glances at him. "I think we're about to find out..." He points ahead. "Look... there a light ahead."  
Kimu blinks. "Is it a way out of here? Did we find the exit?"  
Miki shakes his head as they both start to run towards it. "I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough."  
Once they get there... it's just a big ocean and both Miki and Kimu fall into it.  
Kimu gasps for air and then looks at Miki. "Miki-chan! What on earth is this!?"  
Miki looks at her. "I'm not su-" He is cut off by something dragging him under the sea water.  
Kimu's eyes widen. "Miki-chan!!" She then dives down after him, seeing him being dragged down by a giant   
squid. 'Oh no...'  
The squid put another tentacle around Miki and screams him tighter. Enough to hold him down and enough to   
stop his heart.  
Kimu then saw two oddly familiar shaped things and her heart stopped.  
Two sharks swam up to Miki and starts to tear him about just like the lions had done to Saionji.  
Kimu's eyes widen and she screamed out. "MIKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!" As much as she could through the friction of the   
water. She stood there in horror till there was nothing left of her once, beloved Knight.  
She felt herself just float back to the top of the water.  
"Miki got lucky this time... He actually got to die 2nd." That old familar voice says as his eyes appear in front of  
Kimu this time.  
She's speechless, but her eyes show anger that could never be expressed in words.  
"Tsk... tsk... You couldn't save him again my dear Priestess... " He laughs evily.  
She glares hard.  
"Well... good luck trying to find me my dearest Shizuku...." He laughs more and disappears.  
The waters begin to get rough as all the walls disappears and she's in a big ocean. Then... something heads   
towards her... she feels her heart sink...  
  
Yoru swallows hard. "This... this isn't good Juri-sama.... This isn't right...."  
Juri has her eyes closed as she walks. "I know Yoru-chan.... but... we must go one for their sacrafice....   
t-there's..." Even feels her own throat start to close up, cursing herself for that. "There's no choice...."  
Yoru feels a chill run up and down her spine.  
After a few minutes they also see the wall color change. It changes into a deep, dark orange.   
Yoru notices this. "Jur-"  
"Yeah... I know.... " Juri cuts her off... then says more solmnly "....I know....."  
A light appears in the distance.   
Juri get's a determined look. "Better now than never!" She grabs Yoru's hand and starts running towards the   
light.  
Yoru panics and cries out. "Juri-sama!! It might be a trap!! We can't do this!!"  
Juri calls out to her harshly. "Would you rather die slowly like the last time Yoru!?"  
Yoru shuts her mouth right then, but tears fill her eyes. Once they get there. They're on the top of a mountain and   
the exit disappears. They get stranged on a very small but high mountain.   
Yoru feels her face turn pale. "It's..... so.... high......" She closes her eyes tightly, grasping onto Juri.  
Juri sees the height and her heart sinks just a bit too. "What... what is this...?"  
All of a sudden a small cracking sound is heard.  
Yoru's eyes flash open. "What was that!?"  
Then the cracking sound get's louder and rocks start to tummble down. Then, a part of the moutain   
crummbles.... taking Juri with it.   
Juri screams out. "YORU-CHAN!!"  
Yoru sees her fall down the mountain bloodly with all the rock and tears stream down her face. "JURI-SAMA!!!!"  
We she can't see her anymore, she falls to her knees. "No.... no...... no....... no...... no.......no......no........no........"   
She feels a deep pain rack over her body.  
Akio's eyes appear and he smirks. "And that's the end...." His eyes disappear and then the whole mountain   
starts to crumble down....  
"No..........." Her eyes slowly open and her heart beat stops completely....  
  
"Rei... Come here my Queen...." That familar dark voice calls out.  
The sound of high-heeled shoes tapping is heard. "Yes.... my Prince?"  
He smirks. "The time has almost come... are you ready now my dear...?"  
She pulls back her hair a bit and holds up a plain black box. "Yes my Prince. I am ready when ever you are   
ready.... my Prince."   
Both of their faces and skin are black.  
He grins, seeing the box. "It's a wondering how something as plain as a box can hold something eternal inside.   
It truely is a wonder."   
She smiles softly, yet very weakly. "Thank you... my Prince."  
He holds her chin in his hand gently. "Did I ever tell you... how much more exotic you become when you're   
submissive like this...?"   
"Yes.... my Prince." Her eyes appear and are completely empty and blank.  
He slowly leans down and kisses her.  
Everything seems to stop at that moment as they both are seen clearly, with no black or anything.  
There are deep slashes across Rei's throat & wrists.  
  
Utena's eyes flash open and she gasps.   
Touga looks at her. "What's wrong?"  
There is a look of pure terror on her face. "I... just saw.... my mother.... and Lucifer..."  
Touga feels his heart jerk. "What?! What are you talking about!? What did you see?!"  
Utena shakes her head. "No... it wasn't real." She starts walking forward again... "Come on... it was nothing... it  
was just my imagination."  
Touga looks at her, but doesn't walk forward. 'It wasn't just her imagination... it was her.... it was Faia." He sighs   
and walks after her, already sensing that there is a trap ahead.  
Slowly the colors of the walls change to a crimson red... almost looking like spallatered blood.  
Utena then sees a light up ahead and stops. "Touga.... I get the feeling... we souldn't go ahead...."  
Touga shakes his head and keeps walking. "No... we have to go on...."  
Utena panics and catches up with him. "What about all the risks involved though?! What if it's a trap!? What   
then, huh!?"  
Touga closes her eyes and keeps walking, his sword heavy in his hand. ".... you'd still survive..."  
Utena blinks in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She quickly follows after him.  
Touga walks still. "You're strong Utena.... stronger than any Priestess or Knight could ever be...."  
Utena makes a face slightly. "Is it because of that Princess thing again?"  
Touga shakes his head.  
Utena get's a sorta surprised look.  
They both keep walking, will Touga does the talking. "You're strong as your own being, royal blood or no royal   
blood. That's what separates you from the rest of us. You're in a league of your own..."  
Utena blinks. "I'm really that powerful?"  
Touga nods. "Yes... but the fact that you also have Royal Blood & the copy of the Golden Rose Seal is what   
makes you indestructable."  
Utena tries to comprehed everything and almost says something until they finally come to the end of the light.  
Touga stands perfectly calm and still.  
But Utena... her eyes widen and her face turns pale. "This... place..." It the same place where Utena and Dios   
first meet. It was on the edge... of Revolution... "What's... what's going on!?"  
Touga looks at her and smiles softly. "Thank you... Utena..."  
Utena quickly looks at him in confusion.  
He closes his eyes. "Thank you... for bringing me back here..." He then slowly steps off the edge and seems to   
walk on air as he heads towards what looks to be red glowing area in the middle of darkness.  
Utena panics. "Touga! What are you doing?! Come back!!"  
Touga looks back at her smiles softly. "Sorry... but... I have to find someway to save Faia... and... this is the only   
way I can think of."  
Utena's eyes begin to fill with tears for an unexplainable reason. "Touga..."  
Touga closes her eyes and starts to walk away again. "Just remember... I'm not Touga... I'm the Knight of Fire"  
Utena watches as he disappears into the red arua and everything turns into complete darkness. 'Why... Touga...  
why...?' 


	17. Chapter 12. Corruption...

(WARNING: Those with a weak stomach might not   
want to read this part of the story. Trust me... This   
part will make your stomach twist and turn and go   
inside out)  
=======================================  
  
Chapter 12. Corruption....  
  
=======================================  
  
In the middle of all of the darkness... a pink rose, giving off a dim light, floats freely in the air. The Pink rose slowly transforms into a beautiful young woman with long, pink curly hair. She's curled up in a ball sort of, like a rose bud. And just like a rose bud, she slowly uncurls and comes free, beautiful and elegent. She slowly opens her eyes, pink rose petals flying softly around her. 'How beautiful...' She slowly stands up right, in mid air and looks around dazied. 'What is this place...?'  
Another rose appears floating in front of her, exsept this rose has more of a gold/red tint to it. Like a mixed flower.  
The young woman blinks wonderingly as she looks at the two-toned rose. 'A rose...?'  
The rose slowly transforms into a small little fairy like creature, exsept, with no wings. She has straight, medium-lenthed pink hair and she's wearing a princess dress. 'Utena...'  
The young woman's eyes widen to see this minature little girl talk.  
She smiles softly. 'It's time Utena...'  
The young woman shakes her head softly. 'What do you mean...? Time for what....?'  
She floats up a bit out of the young woman's hand. 'It's time for you... to save yourself... and to save everyone...'  
The young woman looks up at her, not understanding. 'What do you mean 'save myself and everyone'?'  
The little girl creature giggles and points towards a pinpoint of light. 'You are the warrior who will save our world. The world that hangs in Limbo...'  
The young woman blinks. 'The world that hangs in Limbo...? What is that...?'  
The little girl's smile fades. 'It's the world where me, the Queen, the King, the Knights and the Priestesses have been forced to stay in. We made a break for it and that's when everything wierd started happening in your own world.'  
Utena comprehends all of this and starts to understand why everything happened the way it did.   
She closes her eyes. 'I, as Shu-ko, your incarnated form, came back to you after everything was slowly being revealed. Then my mother, Faia, filled Rei who was perfectly fine with Ruka, her new love in your world.'  
Utena steps back. 'Wait a sec! I thought Akio was Ruka!'  
She shakes her head. 'No... Akio slowly possessed Ruka... didn't you notice his growing aggression towards Rei and personality change?'  
Utena thinks about this and relieases it makes perfect sense. 'What about the others then?'  
She opens her eyes. 'The Knights and Priestesses slowly possessed their reincarnated forms.'  
Utena nods her head. 'But... one last question...'  
She looks at her. 'Yes?'  
Utena get's a determined look. 'Who is my Mother's King? Who was he reincarnated into?'  
Shu-ko closes her eyes. 'I... can't really say...'  
Utena's eyes widen. 'What do you mean you can't say!? Why not!?'  
Shu-ko looks to her side. 'When he broke out, he got very lost and as far as we know... he might be forever lost in limbo.'  
Utena's face goes pale then sighs. 'I see...'  
Shu-ko looks up at her. 'But... once you defeat Lucifer, I'm 100% sure the King will finally appear.'  
Utena nods her head and smiles. 'I understand then.'  
Shu-ko then slowly feels herself start to fade. 'Utena-sama... please... save my mother... I wish you the best of luck...' She completely fades and the pinpoint of light in the darkness becomes brighter.  
Utena then get's a determined look and starts to float towards the pinpoint of light. Once she get's there, she disappears.  
  
"Do you know? Do you know? Did you hear the news?" Girl A  
"A battle of love and death is about to begin!" Girl B  
"A battle of death and love?" Girl A  
"A battle of death!" Girl B  
"A battle of love!" Girl A  
"But what is the meaning of the battle if all the might come out of it is death?" Girl B  
"True are those words, where a battle is made only out of blood lust and greed..." Girl A  
"Yes, yes but can't we all get along?" Girl B  
"Not in this life..." Girl A  
"Do you know? Do you know? Do you know?" Girl B  
  
Utena flies through all the light, seeming like she's going through time... she travels for what seems to her like an eternity before she finally stops and looks up at the gates that look creeply familar to the ones she once went through to get to the dueling arena. She begins to walk through the big black gates as she walks up the stairs of the place very similar to the Dueling arena exsept a dark arua fills it. Her eyes shine in determination.She begins to get close to the middle when she feels the coldness start to surround her. 'I must face my destiny... I must rid this world of what my mother, my father and the knights could not.' She then begins to walk faster as she goes into all out running. Slowly her dueling outfit appears upon herself as she knows this is the same battle that her mother faced. The battle... of revolution...  
Then... out of no where... the voices of the priestesses are heard.  
"Mizu!" Shizuku's eyes widen as she screams loudly.  
"Kadorui!" Chi's eyes widen as she also screams loudly.  
"Kaze!" Hokufuu's eyes widen too as she screams loudly.  
Utena hears the screams of the priestesses echo through out the dark forest and becomes even more determined. All of a sudden a golden light shines out from her golden rose seal and she once again becomes a goddess. Golden wings come out of her back as she literally begins to fly up to get to the very very top of the long rows of stairs. She finally stops at the top. Everything looks the same, exsept for there is no floating castle above... but something that is sickening to see. Utena's face loses all color as she sees 3 priestesses hovering high above her.   
Their wrist & ankles tied together with ropes. But, they are stripped down to nothing and the bodies covered with deep slashes, obviously made by a sword. They are pale and lifeless, but a look of deep sadness is on their faces.  
Utena feels her stomach twist and turn, feeling deathly sick at the fight of this.  
A soft, but dead evil laughter is heard from the shadows. " How very beautiful... is it not Princess?"  
Utena looks up and glares. "Who's there?!"  
A man with shortened light-purple hair and a white and red dueling outfit walks from the shadows, that evil smirk upon his face.  
Utena's eyes widen, she could never forget that smirk. "You... You're... Lucifer..."  
He closes his eyes, that smirk still there. "Well, at least you know my name." He reopens his eyes.  
Utena glares harder. "What have you done to Kimu, Shalon & Yoru!?"  
He looks up at the life-less priestesses. "Why.... It's more like what they did to themselves. I must admit though... I was rather impressed that they got as far as they did."  
Utena's eyes waver, and just as she's about to say something he turns to her.  
"Don't you mean Shizuku, Chi & Hokufuu? Shizuku fought long and hard against the dark waters and everything those waters had to offer." He sighs pitifully. "It was a pity though... she got a bitten up by those sharks and basicly drown. I basicly had to slice her up to put the poor thing out of her misery."  
Utena's throat closes up tightly.  
"And Chi also fought quite well in the jungles. But got runned down and eaten quite a bit by that black panther. Well, it's not really black anymore. It's more crimson red. I also had to slice her up too."  
Utena's stomach twist, turns and goes inside out hearing all of this.  
"And poor Hokufuu. She didn't fight that well at all, not like the other two. Once she was put into the air, razor sharp winds cut through her body so much that I didn't even have to slice her to put her out of her misery." He shrugs and smirks evily. "I bet your wondering where the 4th priestess is, right?"  
Utena almost says something again but then tapping of high-heeled shoes are heard as a figure appears out of the darkness, wearing a dress deathly-similar to Utena's Princess dress. Exsept, it's red. She finally appears beside Lucifer, her eyes blank and empty. Utena steps back. "M... m-mother?!"  
She doesn't reply, but just stands there.  
Lucifer smirks deeply, as he holds her closely to his side. "Yes.... the Priestess of Fire... Faia."  
Utena's eyes widen more. "Then... then...."  
"Yes..." Rei smiles softly and rests her head on Lucifer's chest. "I am Touga's Priestess... but... my dear... I belong to my master Lucifer now... and I have no regrets. Poor priestesses as they where, they where just little pawns." Her eyes show pure evilness, but, they are not her own. They are Akio's in a way.  
Utena glares hard. "Stop talking through my mother Lucifer!" A golden arua surrounds her. "This is the end!"   
  
Everything at that instant stopped.  
A white light shone down on Utena  
A black light shone down on Lucifer  
And a red light shone down on Rei  
  
"Slowly the rose petal falls..."  
"Slowly it falls to the lake..."  
"Falling... falling..."  
"Slowly the rose petal lands..."  
"Slowly it creates the ripples..."  
"Splashing... splashing..."  
"Slowly the rose petal moves"  
"Slowly it is drawn by the current..."  
"Swishing... swishing..."  
"Slowly the rose petal stops..."  
"Slowly it is concured by a twig..."  
"Moving... Stopping..."  
"We fall..."  
"We land..."  
"We move..."  
"We stop..."  
"We fall...."  
"We land..."  
"We move..."  
"We stop..."  
"And so the cycle forever continues...."  
"Through out history..."  
"A never-ending fall of Murder..."  
"A never-ending land of Suicuide..."  
"A never-ending move of Holocaust..."  
"A never-ending stop of Apocalypse..."  
  
Akio smirks and holds up his sword. "So be it... my dearest Princess..."  
Utena let's out a battle cry and charges like the light towards him.   
He easily blocks her slashes, with out even a sweat.  
Utena's eyes widen and she glare, flipping back as she regains her composture. The glow around her seems to glow brighter as she charges at him again. Fire burning in her eyes.  
He jumps up, dodging the heavy sword as he spins kicks the back of Utena's head, sending her flying forward.  
"Agghh!" She stummbles forward and lands on the ground hard.  
He smirks and looks back at her, but he seems to be floating in mid-air. "Oh... Princes... are you alright...? I hope I didn't hurt you too much..." He laughs evily.  
Rei seems to watch this all from a distance from the battle. Her eyes are still empty and cold, like her soul has departed from her physical body.   
Utena slowly stands up and glares at Akio. "I won't let you win Lucifer!" She glares Jumps up and golden wings once again come from out of her back as she flies quickly towards him.  
Akio get's a calm look, only seeing that she's using the same move again. He holds up his own sword slowly to block it.  
Utena smirks, oddly enough, and flies up sharply just as it seemed she was about to slash at him.  
Akio looks up shocked.  
Utena then like a flash of lightening lets her sword fly down sharply with her.  
Akio's eyes widen and quickly dodges, but the sword slashes across his back and he stummbles forward because of it.  
Utena lands gracefully. "Just give up Lucifer!!"  
Akio looks back at her... stares for moment... then smirks and stands up straight. "Alright... fine... I give up..."  
Utena blinks. "You do..?"  
Akio nods his head. "Yes.... But... I believe two more people would just love to challenge you..."  
Utena get's a determined look. "What are you talking about Lucifer?"  
Rei slowly walks forward as a completely black Uniform appears slowly on herself. It has super high black stockings, Nanami like shoes, And a Black uniform look that all the duelist love to wear lined with Silver. "I am one of the challengers."  
Utena steps back. "Mother...?"  
Akio closes his eyes. "Also someone else who everyone seems to have forgotten. The Sister of Prince Dios... the former me. "   
All of a sudden Anshi also appears, standing beside Rei.  
Utena steps back even more. "Anshi...? Rei-mama...? What on Earth is going on?!"  
Akio laughs evily. "You want to save Rei... Don't you? Well... you'll have to kill her and defeat Anshi to do so..."  
Sheer terror comes upon Utena's face. "What?! Kill my mother?! Are you crazy?!"  
Akio looks to his side, still smirking. "Well... if you manage to kill her... it won't make a difference...."  
Utena blinks in heavy confusion. "What on earth are you talking about Lucifer?!"  
Akio laughs and holds up his sword, pointing it at her. "You havn't figured it out? Your mother never died! She's immortal and forever a slave to me!"  
Utena's breath get's caught in her throat. "What!?!?"  
He laughs more, glaring evily while still smirking. "I'm shocked... you fancied yourself her daughter with out relieasing that she never died. Oh yes... Her body most definate lost it's use, but her soul remains forever confined within the boundaries of the floating castle in the sky!"  
She steps back. "You're lieing... you have to be..."  
He closes his eyes. "We'll see. My Queen, come here for a moment."  
Rei slowly walks over to him. "Yes my Prince? Is it time now?"  
He nods his head and leans down to her. "Yes..." He smirks. "Show us the grand power of the Golden Rose Key..."  
Rei smirks evily as she slowly walks into the middle of the arena.  
Utena steps back, just in complete shock of the moment.  
Rei holds up her right hand and her ring slowly begins to shimmer.  
Everyone watches intently, some in anxiousness, some in terror.  
She closes her eyes as the ring slowly floats off her finger and begins to float up more. "By the power bestowed upon my unworthy fingers... I ask of you great powers of Dios... I ask of you great powers of the Golden Rose Seal... I ask of you to break the seal that confines the power..." He eyes flash open and she calls out with all her might. "OF REVOLUTION!"   
The area around them become dark like the night itself, as the only sorce of light is the ring that floats up around ring. Two lights shoot out from the sky. One Black... One White. They shot into the ring and it shatters into a million peices. Out of the shell of the broken seal comes a Golden Key, glowing like holy light...   
Utena breath get's caught in her throat at this sight.  
The key slowly turns in the sky as a bright energy shines down on Rei. The energy is intense and mind-blowing. They key then turns into a sword of pure light and floats down to Rei's hand.  
She takes it gracefully, as light glows around her. She smirks and looks at Utena. "Are you ready... dearest daughter..."  
Utena takes her stance, very reluctently. "Ready...."  
Rei let's out an inhuman cry and charges out Utena like the speed of light.  
Utena screams a bit as she barely dodges Rei's quick slashes. She then glares. "You're not my mother! And I won't let you win!" Her own ring shines and those wings appears again as a golden light shines brightly around her.  
Rei smirks as black wings appear on herself... Black demon like wings. She let's out another inhuman cry as she flies up after her, with her pure sword of light.  
Utena's sword begins to shine as well and she fights her back quite confindently. 'She was never this good the first time I fought her...'  
Akio watches on. 'Utena's good... but there's no way she's going to beat Rei...'  
Rei slashes forcefully at Utena and wounds her arm.  
Utena let's out a cry and slashes at Rei with the same force, wounding her left side.  
Rei glares hard, fire now building rapidly in those once cold eyes. She charges at her even more than before. Seemingly like the perfect duelist. "No one's here to save you Utena! No one!'  
When all truely seems hopeless... Utena begins to believe her words. 'She's right... everyone's dead... No one's here to save me...'  
Then... it happens. A blue, green, and orange light shoot out of the priestesses and shoot into Utena. Even a red light seems to escape Rei with out her consent.  
Rei gasps. "What the?!"  
Utena blinks and hears the voices of the Priestesses in her head.  
'Don't give up Princess... We're all here with you. I'll give you my power of Water.' Shizuku says as Utena starts glowing blue.  
'Yes, we are always here to protect you... body or no body... ' Chi says as Utena's glow mixes Blue with Green.  
'Don't forget... even if our physical bodies die... are spirits are forever alive!' Hokufuu says as Utena's gllow of Blue and Green mix with Oranage.  
'My dear daughter...' Faia says softly. ' We all give you our powers... but you must call upon your own power to defeat this fake me.'  
'My own power....?' Uten asks questionly.   
'Yes my dear... Call upon Shu-ko... and they both her and Dios will come to give you their powers!' She says, then red mixes with all 3 colors.  
'Shu-ko...' Utena thinks hard... then concentrates all her energy. "POWERS OF THE PRIESTESSES! POWER OF SHU-KO AND DIOS! HELP ME! PLEASE!"  
Two white and pink lights flies down to her and shoot into her too. It creates a huge blast of energy that sends Rei flying backwards.  
"AHHH!!!!!" She goes flying backwards, then regains her composture as she charges once again towards Utena.  
Utena just glares, holds out her sword, charges and stabs her right straight through the heart.  
  



	18. Chapter 13. Finale...

=======================================  
  
Chapter 13. Finale....  
  
=======================================  
  
Once, not so very long ago... There was a Noble Prince with a kind heart and alot of determination. He was a skillful fighters and only fought for peace. In his world appeared a great evil from the distroied and unheard past. That evil was the devil himself that great Knights had once tried to elimate. But since the deed was unfinished, the world of the present was slowly being converted by the evil. The spirits of the Knights, Prietesses, Queen and King killed possessed the bodies of their reincarnated forms. They slowly appeared to the prince and guided him just as he guided them as well. But the Prince's mother has become the devil's eternal slave from the past. Once he found this out, he, the Knights, and the Priestesses made an attempt to elimate this evil once more. But all the Knights and Priestesses died trying to rescue the Queen. The Prince found the evil one and tried to fight him off. The evil gave up, but presented the Prince with a challenge that seemed impossible to beat. But with the help of the spirits of the Prietesses and Dios, the Prince vanquished the evil spirits that has possessed his mother's body. But, a scene layed before him. A scene of horror... he watches as his mother's body fell to the floor and felt his heart sink as well.   
  
"Mother..." Utena watched from above as she saw her mother slowly fall to the now crummbling arena below. A flashback filled her head.  
  
*"My name is Rei Tenjou," She smiles warmly, her golden hair seeming to shimmer. "It is very nice to meet you all."  
One girl raises her hand. "Are you Utena's sister?!"  
Rei blinks. "Who?"  
The girl points to Utena. "Her! She's Utena Tenjou!"  
Rei looks over to her and smiles. "Hello Miss Tenjou, How strange it is we have the same last names."*  
  
Utena closes her eyes. "I..."  
  
*Rei appears in the floating castle."My little princess... I swore I'd come back to you.. and I kept that promise... forever... I did... even if I had to be reborn to do so." She smiles softly.  
Utena with out thinking twice runs to Rei and embraces her in a loving hug, crying. "Mother! Oh, mother I thought you'd never come back to me!"*  
  
Utena feels tears well up. "I killed..."  
  
*Utena looks to the door and sees Rei standing there, she smiles brightly. She let's her in. "Hello Mo- Ack, I mean Rei-chan." She nervously sweatdrops. "I'm so sorry, I forgot I'm not suppose to say that at school."  
Rei smiles warmly and reassuringly. "It's alright Utena. We all make mistakes." *  
  
Utena feels the tears stream down her face. "I killed my own..."  
  
*Utena looks at Anshi and sighs, she sits down and eats a rice ball. "It's just strange... Two new transfer students come and take two student counsil members. Then Miki and Kimu turns out to be these Warriors and Princesses. It's all so strange."  
Rei giggles softly out of no where and appears in front of them. "I think you mean Knight and Priestess."  
Utena looks up. "Rei-mama? Where on Earth did you come from? And how do you know about them being so?"  
Rei sits down by Utena. "Simple, One; I just came from my extended class, two; I'm the Queen who they protected long ago, so I suppose I sould know."  
Utena looks at her and sighs. "It's still confusing."*  
  
Utena cries out. "I KILLED MY OWN MOTHER!" She quickly like lightning shoots out towards her falling mother. "Hang tight mother!" Everything around them begins to fall, but the mutilated Priestesses seemed to off disappeared. She flies as quickly as she can as the color of the area around them seems to change. Utena's wings then disappear and she hardly notices. She just keeps heading towards her mother. She then catches her mother and hers closely as they seem to fall into the nothingness. She looks at the wound she made on her mother, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Mother... I'm so so sorry... I'm such a horrible person... to kill my own mother who fought until the end for me to survive..." She closes her eyes.  
Slowly Rei's eyes open, them being warm and filled with love like away. She coughs slightly. "You... didn't kill me Utena... you only killed the evilness that controled me..."  
Utena's eyes widen. "Mother! You're alive!"  
The area around them slowly begins to fade away and they begin to fade as well. They all fade.  
  
"Utena...."  
Utena opens her eyes slowly to see herself standing up in her Princess outfit, her mother standing in front of her. They are both surrounded by white light. "Faia-mama? What are we doing here...?"  
Faia smiles softly. "My darling daughter... it's time... I finally departed..."  
Utena's eyes widen in todally shock of what she said. "What?! Mother?! Please tell me your just joking, right?"  
Faia sighs and walks up closer to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Utena... please... try to understand... I was never truely alive. I was just an illusion that Lucifer made look and feel real."  
Utena's eyes waver with tears. "But... I need you... Touga needs you..."  
Faia laughs softly as Karibi appears a bit behide Rei. "My little Princess... Touga needs you... not me. Who needs me.... is Karibi...."  
Confusion fills Utena's eyes. "But... isn't Karibi, Touga?"  
Faia shakes her head softly. "No... Karibi is Touga's past self... and the man I love. Touga is not..." She places her hands on Utena's cheeks. "Right now... you need Touga and... Touga needs you..."  
Utena shakes her head. "What? I don't understand... what are you talking about?"  
Faia sighs and smiles softly. "You will understand one day... But for now Utena... My Loyal subjects, my dearest loves and myself must finally rest in peace." She slowly backs away to Karibi. The Priestesses and their Knights appear beside the Queen and the King.  
There is a questioning look on Utena's face.   
Shizuku steps forward a bit. "Princess... thank you... for releasing us finally." She bows down to her.  
Chi steps forward as well. "Yes... thank you so much..." She bows down beside Shizuku.  
Hokufuu steps after Chi. "Princess... it's been wonderful getting to know you finally... and getting to experience what it is to be alive again..." She bows down to her.  
Mizu steps by Kimu. "Maybe someday...Princess... we'll meet again..." He bows down.  
Kadorui steps by Chi. "Yes... maybe someday we'll come back to your world... maybe..." He bows down as well.  
Kaze steps by Hokufuu. "We would be honored to meet your strong and elegent presence once again Purinsesu-sama...." She bows down.  
Karibi looks over to Utena. He steps up close to her. "Daughter... maybe one day... you'll forgive me for not saving your mother sooner... and being able to save you from this destiny, but to the destiny of a Princess."  
Utena shakes her head and smiles. "I forgive you... and... for the most... I don't mind this destiny. Thank you... all of you... For letting me see my past once again."  
Faia's eyes start to fill with tears. "Shu-ko... no.... Utena-sama... I wish you luck... may you find happiness." Tears slowly run down her face...  
Karibi backs up to Faia as he embraces her a bit. "Yes... be good my daughter... we will be watching you."  
The Priestesses and Knights stand back up.   
Utena nods her head and smiles brightly. "I promise you mother and father, I'll make you proud of me!"   
Then... all the priestesses... all the knights... the king... and the queen slowly fade away.  
Utena watches them fade away. Once they finally do, she thinks to herself. 'Maybe they will come back... until then... I guess... I'll just have to wing it.' She starts to back away and everything fades away into nothingness.  
  
Light shines into the room in Utena's dorm.  
Utena slowly sits up out of her bed and yawns. "Wha...?" She looks around and blinks. "Only... a dream??" She thinks deeply to herself. "Was it just a dream.. a terribly long dream...??" She stands up, get's dressed and walks down stairs. She sees Anshi and smiles. "Good morning Anshi!"  
Anshi looks at her and smiles warmly. "Good Morning Utena."  
Utena blinks. "Anshi...? Did... did you just not call me Miss Utena?!"  
Anshi blinks. "Yes, why?"  
Utena smiles warmly and hugs her. "Oh Anshi! You finally stopped calling me Miss Utena! I'm so happy!"  
Anshi giggles softly. "Breakfast is ready if you want it Utena-chan."  
Utena nods her head. "Thanks Anshi" She happily walks to the table and looks at the breakfast set before her. She eats it also quite happily. After she finishes she grabs her bag and looks at Anshi. "Come on Anshi or we'll be late!"  
Anshi smiles and walks after her. "Coming Utena-chan!"  
They walk to school, the day seeming sunny and beautiful.  
Utena looks at Anshi. "You know Anshi, I had such a strange dream last night!"  
Anshi looks at her. "What do you mean Utena-chan?"  
Utena looks up at the sky while walking. "Well... I dreamt my mother came back to life and all this Priestesses and Knights started showing up and-"   
The bell rings loudly, cutting her off.  
Utena panics. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be so late!!" She runs, carrying Anshi on her back since Anshi couldn't keep up.  
All the students seem to be moving towards the Auditorium though.  
Utena blinks. "Hey! Where's everyone going?!"  
Wakaba sees her and runs over to her. "Utena! Utena! There's going to be like a bus-load of new students coming here! Hurry! Come quick!"  
Utena let's Anshi down and follows Wakaba.   
They all sit down and the Principal comes up to the microphone.  
"Students! Please! Quiet down! I would like to introduce 4 new transfer students!"  
Utena suddenly thinks about that dream about. 'No... way... it's just a quinsidence.. isn't it?'  
The Principal turns towards them. "Girls, please, introduce yourselfs."  
A girl with medium-lenthed, golden-red hair walks up the to microphone and smiles. "My name is Kimu Kaiou!" She looks back at Shalon and smiles.  
Shalon comes up beside her. "And I'm Shalon Hino! We're both best friends and love to Draw and Write!"  
They both smiles kawaiily and make peace signs.  
All the guys in the Auditorium seemed entranced by their cuteness.  
Utena panics. 'KIMU!? SHALON?! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?'  
Another girl walks up with long black hair and smiles. "My name is Yoru Hoshino and I'm also friends with Kimu and Shalon!" She joins in with the group, looking younger than any secratary.  
But it was who came next that changed everything.   
Utena's eyes widen.  
A beautiful young girl it golden-blonde hair that wasn't in the same style of Utena's, but in a ponytail walks up to the mic. She smiles, her emerald eyes shimmering. "Konnichwa everyone! My name is Rei Tsukiakari! My name means 'Soul of Moonlight'! I'm very happy to meet all of you!" She looks at Utena and smiles warmly. "Very happy indeed."  
Kimu smiles warmly at Miki.  
Shalon smiles brightly at Saionji.  
Yoru smiles softly at Juri.  
  
"Round and round the rose petal goes," Girl A  
"Where it'll stop," Girl B  
"Nobody knows." Girl A  
"Will it stop there?" Girl B  
"Or will it stop here?" Girl A  
"It might stop anywhere!." Girl B  
"But one thing's for sure," Girl A  
"And that we won't deny!" Girl B  
"A sequel is at hand!" Girl A  
"And so let the reviews fly!" Girl B  
  
A girl looking remarkably like Kimu let's out a sigh of relief. "Finally. The story's done." She stands up from her computer and let's out a laugh of victory. "I'm such a poet and I didn't even know it! I make it rhyme, everytime!" She smiles and brushes back her hair. "I'm not so sure about the sequel though.... ONLY IF I GET ALOT OF GOOD REVIEWS! Which reminds me, and I'm going to have to delete this and reput it up so new people can read it." She sighs. "Oh well" She then plops back down, when her phone annoyingly rings. "Omg... DANG PHONE!" She stands up and pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
"HI KIMMY!" The familar sound of Shalon is heard, exsept different this time.  
The girl who looks like Kimu sweatdrops. "Yes, Hi Sharon."  
"Are you done with your story yet?" Sharon asks.  
Kimmy sits down on her leather couch. "Yeah, I just got through the finale."  
"Great!" Sharon smiles brightly over the phone. "Now maybe you can type out all my stories! You know, the ones with me and Akio and Saionji and Touga!"  
Kimmy anime falls. "No way! I'm not going to read them over, they're too long."  
"But Kimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!" Shalon whines  
Kimmy sweatdrops. "Fine... But only just this once. Hopefully I get good reviews for my story so I can write a sequel."  
"What will the sequel be about?" Sharon asks.  
Kimmy smiles. "It'll be about where I left about. Hey, I gtg. Gomen Nasai."  
Shalon groans. "Oh....ok... fine... see ya Kimmy!" She hangs up.  
Kimmy hangs up too. "What I need right now is a few cups of Earl Gray mixed with other herbs type of tea." She walks off towards her kitchen and everything fades.  



	19. Epilogue...

Hey everyone! How did you like my story! ^.^v I got lots of good reviews and thank everyone for that!  
Like I said, if I get 10+ good reviews I'll write more! Thanks! I love you all! Bye bye!  
::she disappears like the night:: My name? Kimi-ko please ^-^  
AIM Handle: XByutifuruMiakaX  
(I encourge you all to IM me)  
Yahoo E-mail: SailorStar_3000@yahoo.com   
(It's an old s/n, you can e-mail me too if you can't IM me! ^^)  



End file.
